The Nights
by orquidblack
Summary: ¡12 Capítulo! FINAL Sasu/Hina. Lemon. ¿Qué le depara el futuro a Hinata y Sasuke después de la traición?
1. Chapter 1

Primero quiero dar las gracias por los reviews de la historia anterior, que solamente era un One-shot. Soy nueva en esto, así es que tenganme paciencia, por favor.

Está historia es diferente, y tendrá más capítulos...Un Sasu/hina como siempre. ¡Adoro esa pareja!.

Gracias por leer. Un beso y un abrazo.

* * *

The Nights

1-Primera Noche.

Hacía frío y mucho viento. Copos del tamaño de la palma de su mano danzaban en el aire, por todo el cielo. Pensó que era tan hermoso que no parecía real. Los edificios, las calles, los coches, los árboles, todo estaba oculto por la nieve. El mundo se había transformado esa mañana cuando llego a su casa, al igual que ella.

Se alejó de la ventana, advertida por un sonido perfectamente conocido.

Con suavidad tomó la tetera del fuego evitando así quemarse; caminó con ella hasta la mesa de madera rustica del comedor, y vertió su contenido en el tazón de porcelana China, regalo de su hermana cuando abandono la mansión Hyuga. Logrando casi de inmediato que el dulce aroma del té floral inundara el departamento.

Tomó la taza en sus manos permitiéndose así la posibilidad de sentir esa extraña calidez entre su piel; el calor que emanaba del té era casi una mezcla adictiva entre un dolor punzante y un bálsamo adormecedor. Ambas sensaciones profundamente placenteras, y que trajeron a su mente otra clase de sensaciones, unas casi tan agónicas como la quemazón entre sus manos.

Se mordió los labios, nerviosa, ordenándole a su mente suprimir cualquier recuerdo, cualquier emoción; y se bebió el líquido humeante, aplastada por los sentimientos. Por la culpa. Por el lugar. Por lo qué había hecho.

Incapaz de continuar en esa posición más tiempo, se metió en su habitación despojándose de su ropa con rapidez hasta llegar al baño, en donde abrió con cierta brusquedad la ducha, sin medir siquiera si el agua estaba fría o caliente para su cuerpo.

Y bajo el chorro de agua se permitió llorar; desparramar las lágrimas de culpa que se obligaba a crear, pues a pesar de qué sabía que lo que había hecho era terrible, una traición tan espantosa. No podía dejar de sentirse mujer, de vibrar, de sentirlo aún entre su piel.

Sus manos fueron su condena, y su boca una verdadera prisión. En verdad, nunca hubiese pensado que el hombre con el que paso la noche era el mismo del que hablaba Sakura en sus conversaciones a media noche cuando les tocaba guardia en el hospital, ya que ella misma describía a su novio como un hombre metódico, frío, controlado hasta a la hora de hacer el amor, casi carente de emociones. Sin embargo, en sus brazos pudo ver desenfreno, sintió llamas de fuego lamiendo su piel ¿Cómo podía ser capaz la pelirosa de decir que no conocía la pasión? La envidió, y el veneno de la traición la azoto con violencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchando aún el eco de su voz firme y varonil erizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus gemidos, el calor, y la maldita palabra que los condeno a los dos, "Quédate".

* * *

-Quédate-pronunció el Uchiha, y Hinata de espaldas a él titubeo a la hora de girar el pomo de la puerta.- ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?-preguntó en su tono frío de siempre, dándole la espalda como si nada le importará.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se alejo de lo único que podía haberla salvado de cometer semejante locura. Lo siguió al interior de su departamento picada por completo por la curiosidad, y pensando además que no tenía nada de malo estar allí, de todas formas su mejor amiga era la novia de Sasuke, y la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar principalmente. Sakura le había pedido que fuera a dejarle a su novio un informe con el estado de salud de los nuevos anbus que iban a estar a cargo de él porque tenía que quedarse en el hospital esa noche. Entonces ¿qué había de malo en qué compartieran un rato? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa de estar a solas con el ninja?

Admirando la sobriedad del ambiente, y alejando esos pensamientos se sentó en el living esperando a que él volviera. Sasuke regresó con un par de copas y una botella de vino entre las manos.

-¿Y tu novio?-la cuestionó a la vez que le tendía la copa teñida de rojo rubí.

Hinata se sobresalto ante la alusión al rubio Uzumaki. ¡Oh! Como le echaba de menos cuando se iba.

-En una misión-respondió suspirando, ya sin rastro alguno de los tartamudeos de su niñez-como siempre-añadió probando por primera vez el vino. Se paso la lengua por los labios sintiendo aún más la textura embriagante del licor- El camino para convertirse en Hokage es largo-concluyó con voz apagada, sorprendiéndose a si misma por el tono de su voz.

-¿No pareces feliz?-arremetió él, suspicaz. Hinata alzo la mirada concentrándose por primera vez en los oscuros ojos que la observaban implacables desde el sillón frente a ella.

Un nerviosismo le subió por la columna vertebral, y se sintió tan indefensa, parecía que de un momento a otro el Uchiha iba a saltar sobre ella.

-No…no… si…siempre se tiene lo que se quiere-comentó titubeante, desviando la mirada. Una presión en las entrañas comenzó a invadirla, un presentimiento tal vez-La vida de los ninjas funciona de esa manera, tú lo sabes bien -contraataco desesperada para librarse de esa sensación-¿No te pasa lo mismo con Sakura?-preguntó buscando algo de empatía.

-No-soltó secamente, clavando su mirada aún más en ella, como si se tratara de un depredador-Pero sé que es no tener lo que se quiere-agregó tirante, con el cuerpo tenso, levantándose de su lugar para ir hasta el ventanal del departamento, donde la noche le dio de lleno a su oscura silueta.

Hinata lo siguió con la mirada algo turbada por la extraña conversación, pues de partida ellos dos no solían platicar ni compartir mucho juntos, casi nada, a no ser que sus respectivas parejas lo quisieran.

Pero ahora, ella, en ese espacio a solas, pudo ver algo distinto en él, en su figura solitaria mirando hacía Kohona, algo entre el dolor y la resignación que la conmovió hasta los huesos, y sintió unos enormes deseos de consolarle, de abrazarle.

No se fijó en que momento se incorporó en pos de él, sólo sabía que pretendía tocarle, tal vez tener con él algún un gesto conciliador y nada más. Pero apenas lo tocó algo la quemó por dentro, sus ojos se encontraron, y no supo quien fue el primero que busco los labios del otro. Simplemente sintió su torso firme presionándola con violencia contra la pared. Su boca hambrienta bebiendo de ella, y esas manos sosteniendo su rostro con cierta ternura.

Luego los siguieron pasos torpes a una habitación a oscuras. Su uniforme ninja en el piso. Su falda y sweater haciéndoles compañía. Vio su rostro y sus cabellos oscuros sobre ella, y lo encontró atractivo, endemoniadamente sensual en esa máscara de frialdad que iba subiendo de temperatura con la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos. Con la boca de él dejando caminos húmedos desde su cuello hasta detenerse en una dulce tortura sobre sus pechos, masajeándolos y succionándolos entre jadeos interminables.

Su piel se tiño de rubor y de gotitas de sudor, pegando sus cabellos a ella. Las manos de él recorrieron sus muslos, adentrándose en su interior, mientras Hinata exploraba ávida con sus manos su espalda, y con su boca su perfectamente formado torso; Hasta que Sasuke encontró aquel lugar, y el cuerpo de la Hyuga se arqueo gimiendo su nombre, retorciéndose de placer, explotando entre sus dedos.

Y entre jadeos, inconscientemente, sin pensar en terceros, ella le sonrió incitante, coqueta, desarmándolo; y de un movimiento se coloco encima de él, a horcajadas, sintiendo el hormigueo caliente de la presión de su miembro hinchado contra sus muslos; se inclino para besarlo mordiendo sus labios, mientras sus manos lo guiaban dentro suyo con una lentitud aturdidoramente placentera. Solamente hasta que Sasuke perdió el control y la invadió de un sólo movimiento, tomando ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, entrando y saliendo, siendo aprisionado cada vez más por sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Hinata se abrazo con fiereza a él, pues su cuerpo ya comenzaba a fragmentarse, anticipándose a lo que venía, y temblando se dejo arrastrar por él, por el grito ronco, casi gutural que dio Sasuke antes de derramarse en su interior llevándosela consigo, tumbándola en la cama , pero evitando aplastarla con el peso de su propio cuerpo.

Con la respiración algo más calmada el ninja repartió dulces besos por el rostro de una Hinata ya exhausta que difícilmente mantenía los ojos abiertos, deteniéndose en sus labios, saboreándolos, extrayendo su sabor a miel, tomando sus suspiros en silencio, hasta que el cansancio lo alcanzo también a él.

La atrajo hacia si con cierta posesividad, y los cubrió con una sabana, dejándose llevar por la noche. Fuera el frío comenzaba a extenderse. Copos de nieve iniciaban un vuelo celeste.

* * *

Y de eso hacía apenas unas horas.

Cuando abandono su departamento aún no amanecía, lo dejó dormido sin ni siquiera tener la voluntad de mirar atrás ¿Qué podía decir? Si las sabanas revueltas y las marcas en su piel lo decían todo.

Cerró el flujo del agua, y envolvió su cuerpo en una bata blanca. Se miro al espejo empañado consciente de que no podía volver a verlo. Por Sakura; por Naruto, su novio; por….porque no estaba bien. ¡Por Dios! Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza y continuar con su vida. De todas maneras podía pensar que ese episodio en su vida tan sólo había sido el error de una noche. Una noche, y nada más.

Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo, pero había disminuido un poco de intensidad. Unos cuantos copos chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana y se derretían al instante. Hinata volvió a acercarse a la ventana deseando con toda su alma poder ser como esos copos. Bailando en la levedad del aire sin preocupaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas, Muchas gracias! En serio que sus reviews me han dado alas para seguir escribiendo.

Aquí va la continuación. Espero tener la próxima pronto.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

The Nights

2- Segunda Noche

Su piel se erizó con el sonido claro y divertido de su voz. La miró de reojo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera, o en el mejor de los casos desaparecer él. Definitivamente la nieve que aún cubría la Aldea debería de haberlo sepultado cuando regreso de su última misión. Que fácil serían las cosas si así hubiera sido. Ser simplemente un cadáver frío parecía en esos instantes mejor perspectiva que tener que enfrentar la mirada de esa hechicera, tan blanca como la nieve, y tan tentadora como el mejor de los manjares.

Cómo la odiaba por provocarle esas reacciones a su cuerpo. A él. El gran Sasuke Uchiha. Era ridículo que la sola expresión que se dibujaba en su rostro cuando reía lo volviera tan vulnerable, mientras que el sonido que seguía a esa mueca pudiera hacerlo temblar interiormente, deseando. Evocando promesas cálidas entre sabanas. Una noche compartida. Un amanecer solitario. Ese mismo amanecer que maldecía día a día por no sentirla a su lado.

Sintió la mano de Sakura tirando levemente de la suya, distrayéndolo momentáneamente, y la siguió hacia el interior de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shikamaru Nara, un ex compañero de la Academia Ninja, y ahora colega dentro de los escuadrones Anbu.

Saludaron a la gente a su paso, en realidad Sakura los saludaba mientras él asentía en silencio. Hasta que llegaron junto al cumpleañero quien reía acompañado de Naruto y la novia de esté, Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Shikamaru!-saludo alegremente Sakura, dándole un abrazo-¿Dónde está Ino?-se extraño profundamente de no ver a la exuberante rubia con su novio.

-Esa problemática no sé donde se metió, será mejor que vaya a buscarla-El Nara suspiro, y se alejó del grupo fastidiado por la ausencia de Ino. Feliz por tener una excusa para alejarse del alborotado Naruto.

-¡Que bueno que trajiste al dobe, Sakura!-gritó el rubio entusiasmado de ver a su mejor amigo en una fiesta. Era de conocimiento público que sería casi un milagro que el antisocial de Sasuke saliera de su casa, a no ser que fuera por una misión.

Hinata en cambio se tensiono por completo ante su presencia. Y se mantuvo apartada, con la cabeza agachada. No se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo. Y tampoco era capaz de hablar, sentía la boca y la garganta secas.

-hmp-fue la única respuesta del Uchiha, que se encogió de hombros. Realmente no quería estar allí. Verla era una tortura. Como lo habían sido todos los recuerdos en su mente los últimos días.

-Ni te imaginas lo que me costo convencerlo-comento la pelirosa animada-¡Tengo sed!-exclamo mirando significativamente a su novio. El aludido la ignoro deliberadamente. Perdido en su propio mundo.

-Yo te acompaño a buscar algo de beber-le salió al paso el rubio-¿Te traigo algo, Hinata?- preguntó solicitó a la pelinegra, quien negó con la cabeza-¿Estás segura?

-Sí…Estoy…bien-le aseguró sonriendo sólo para él. Naruto le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla antes de irse con Sakura.

Y allí estaban. Los dos solos. Rodeados de gente, amigos, compañeros, colegas. Pero solos. Nunca antes ninguno de los dos había estado tan consciente de la presencia de otro. Era como inhalar y exhalar aire sobre una zona sensible.

Hasta que Sasuke posó su mirada sobre ella, tan lentamente que Hinata pensó que le dolería. Su cuerpo reacciono a él. Reclamando otro lugar, otro dueño.

-Puedes quedarte callada toda la noche si quieres-Hinata lo miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Sabía que ese momento llegaría. Y estaba tan expectante y temerosa a la vez-Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que hayas dejado que te hiciera el amor- terminó de hablar más frío de lo que había pretendido. Sus palabras le llegaron como una bofetada.

Iba a replicarle contrariada, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. La verdad era que él tenía razón, lo mirará por donde lo mirará. A la larga el haber actuado todos esos días como si nada hubiera pasado, no era más que un pobre y patético intento por regresar a una vida que ya no era la suya. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, casi podía sentir las lágrimas quemando sus ojos por salir. Pero mostrarse débil frente a él era un lujo que no se daría. Ella era una Hyuga. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser la niñita temerosa que lloraba por todo y que debían proteger. Por algo era una jounin.

Mordió sus labios con violencia. Y le ignoró. Un hombre como él, capaz de restregarle a la cara un momento tan íntimo, no merecía ni una pizca de su atención, de sus palabras, nada. Aunque ella creyese como una tonta que tal vez…si tan sólo…

Sabía ahora que tenía que irse. Buscar a Naruto e inventarle una excusa. No era justo que él no disfrutara la fiesta sólo por ella.

Estaba demostrado entonces que el departamento de Ino y Shikamaru era demasiado pequeño para que un Uchiha y una Hyuga lo compartieran. Se movió para irse, pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos. Sasuke la retuvo tomándola por el brazo. Retándola con la oscura mirada a que digiera algo. Hubiese querido reclamarle. Gritarle que la soltara. Sin embargo ¿mentir le serviría de algo? Acaso no había deseado eso en secreto todos esos días.

Pero Sasuke Uchiha no le dio tiempo para pensar, ni para nada. Al contrario, la arrastro tirando de su brazo hacía el interior del departamento. Y Hinata sólo pudo ver algunos rostros conocidos pasando en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Y sin decir nada se dejó llevar. Sabiendo de antemano que desde que vio su figura fuerte y poderosa entrar, todo había vuelto a ella como si nunca hubiera abandonado la calidez de su cama. Como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a él.

Abrió una puerta que sabía por visitas anteriores al departamento, era la habitación de huéspedes. Azotó la puerta y la dejó libre de su agarre con cierta brusquedad. La miró, y tuvo que aspirar una bocanada de aire para centrarse y calmar las ansias que lo estaban consumiendo desde que la vio.

Se acercó a ella con los oscuros ojos brillando, hambrientos. Quedando a sólo centímetros de Hinata. Ella lo miró con el aliento entrecortado, las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón desbocado.

-Por favor…-No era capaz ni de terminar una frase coherente sintiendo como el cálido e incitante aliento del ninja chocaba contra sus labios, apenas rozándolos. Desatando olas de fuego por todo su cuerpo. Invitándolo a ser uno.

-Lo necesitas-balbuceó ronco mordisqueando su labio inferior haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared los pocos pasos que le quedaban. Allí colocó una mano sobre el muro y con la otra la sostuvo de la cintura.

-No…-Puso sus manos en su pecho, empujándolo, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, al contrario, una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios. Y si no hubiese sido porque Sasuke la sostenía, Hinata estaba segura que estaría en el suelo en esos instantes. Esperando por él.

Y sólo fue capaz de sentir su aliento. El calor subir por su piel. La emoción vertiginosa de pedirle que la tomara. ¡Oh, Dios! Era una locura. ¿Pero acaso se podía pedirle a una mujer que dejara de sentirse como tal?

-Tú lo necesitas-replico mirándolo a los ojos en un intento desesperado por recuperar la cordura. Por tratar de pensar en algo que no fuera lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Pero él no la escucho, al contrario, tomó sus labios sin sentir resistencias por parte de ella. La besó hambriento, recorriendo cada contorno de su boca, abriéndose paso con su lengua, marcando un ritmo desesperado, robándole el aliento. La necesitaba tanto.

Una imagen vino a la mente de la joven. Brillando en los colores del sol.

-Naruto…-El nombre de su novio salió de sus labios de manera desesperada. Era su última carta a favor. Sólo él tenía el poder de salvarla de ese príncipe de las tinieblas.

Sasuke la soltó como si aquel nombre le quemará las manos, y una furia desconocida para él fue ascendiendo peligrosamente desde sus entrañas. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, activando de paso el Sharingan.

-¿Lo amas?-la increpo con la voz cargada de rabia o ¿eran celos?

Hinata no respondió ¿Cómo hacerlo si la sola respuesta la aterraba? Ahora no estaba segura de nada, y además Sasuke se encargaba siempre de ponerlo todo patas arriba, haciéndola dudar, minando sus fuerzas. Ella entró en pánico. Y deseosa por huir de él, se apartó avergonzada de su confusión, de sus íntimos deseos.

Pero para Sasuke todo estaba claro. Sólo esperó a que ella pasara delante de él antes de estirar la mano y atraparla. Le cogió los brazos por atrás, sin darle oportunidad de escapar, y luego la hizo apoyar las manos por delante, sobre la pared. Cubriéndola con todo su cuerpo, en un ademán agresivo y dominante.

-No puedes-murmuró Hinata, girándose para encararlo, contra sus labios, ya sin fuerzas.

-Sabes que sí- Respondió él antes de pegar sus labios ferozmente a los de ella. Alimentándose de ellos, mordisqueándolos en besos largos y embriagadores. Besos que le robaban la voluntad y la excitaban más allá de sus propios deseos.

Hinata sintió sus manos bajando sinuosamente hacia sus pechos, tocando sus curvas, alzando su falda; sus dedos inmiscuyéndose en su humedad, cerciorándose de lo deseosa que estaba de él; sus propios gemidos ahogados contra su boca, no había vuelta atrás, parecía no haberla con él, cerro sus ojos y se rindió a lo inevitable.

Sasuke le cogió las caderas con fuerza y entró en ella, su boca ansiosa busco sus labios mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez con embestidas largas y profundas, sintiendo el fuego en su interior alimentarse más y más, cayendo sin querer evitarlo en una espiral abrasadora que los arrastraba a ambos a un abismo donde todo era demasiado. Demasiado fuego y demasiado sentimiento. ¿Podrían alguna vez controlarlo?

-Sasuke-exhaló su nombre en un susurro, una mezcla de agonía y éxtasis. Podría haber volado hacía el cielo inmersa en esa magnifica sensación.

-Sólo Sasuke-gruñó él, junto a su espalda-Eres mía…sólo mía-soltó posesivamente, saboreando el momento, prolongándolo hasta que la sintió cogida y apretada en torno a él, estimulando una explosión de fuego y pasión que barrió con los dos, con todo a su paso.

Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, y él tuvo que sostenerla para impedir que cedieran sus piernas temblorosas. Ella se giró para mirarlo, y sus ojos transparentes brillaban como piedras preciosas. Sasuke creyó en esos momentos que podría morir con sus ojos prendados de él. Eran diamantes. Un tesoro que quería únicamente para él. Sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y no era suya.

Se separaron y ella acomodó su ropa con pudor. Se miraron de reojo sin decir absolutamente nada. Sintiendo el frío recorrer sus miembros, lejos el uno del otro, todo parecía yerto y famélico.

Hinata camino hasta la puerta. Y Apoyo su frente en ella, incapaz de girarse y enfrentar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Esto no puede volver a suceder-sentenció con voz temblorosa-Naruto….Sakura…-su voz se quebró. De pronto era como si el universo cayera sobre ambos.

Y el ambiente se volvió irrespirable. Porque los dos sabían que no eran libres. Que esos eran momentos irrecuperables. Hinata no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para girarse y mirarlo, sólo lo sintió detrás suyo. Su presencia tan fuerte que era imposible de ignorar.

-Hinata-la llamó suavemente-Entiende que no se trata de Naruto y Sakura-suspiro sobre su cuerpo, llevando ondas de placer por todos los rincones de su piel- Se trata de nosotros- Y ella le ignoró. Presa ya de los temores que una relación como esa implicaban.

Simplemente abrió la puerta. Dejándolo atrás. Olvidándolo con esa acción.

Porque la palabra "traición" llegó danzando hasta ella con el sabor más dulce que había probado hasta ese momento. Y ahora que lo comprendía. Supo que era demasiado tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que todo quiero agradecerles sus comentarios a las siguientes personas: Kairi-Sparda; SaBaku-No-MeNny; Dark Amy-Chan; narutoKohona; haruKauzaki; Kperscy; Pamelix; helena-uchimaki no gaara, y a istharneko. En serio me han dado muchos ánimos.

Esta ha sido una semana muy dificil para mi, y ustedes han contribuido a que mejorara, han sido muy lindas. ¡Muchas gracias!

Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

The Nights

3- Vapor de té.

La exuberante mujer rubia dio dos grandes zancadas desde el pizarrón hasta quedar parada frente a la mesa, en la cual se suponía, tanto Sakura como Hinata debían estar tomando apuntes de lo que minutos antes ella había explicado. Con las dos manos puestas en sus caderas, en un ademán amenazador, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

Sakura dio un respingo, perturbada por tener su figura tan de cerca. Sus voluminosos pechos rozaban la madera, cubiertos algo por el largo cabello rubio. Pero no era sólo eso. Era la expresión de su rostro lo que daba miedo.

-¿Hinata?-Y ahora la voz de la rubia sonó en la habitación con un tinte de irritación-¿Hinata?-volvió a repetir armándose de paciencia. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se llenaron de pánico, y miró a Shizune en busca de ayuda, y luego a Hinata, pero está última parecía no escuchar como su nombre era repetido una y otra vez. La pelinegra estaba perdida de todo. Tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hinata!-esta vez el gritó que dio la Hokage hizo eco en todo el lugar. El hospital se removió entero sólo con el sonido de su voz.

De pronto. La Hyuga parpadeo como saliendo de un sueño. Alzó los ojos perlados encontrándose con el rostro de Tsunade muy cerca del suyo. Instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás.

-Tsu….-Empezó a decir con un hilo de voz. La rubia la interrumpió con un gesto de manos.

-¡Vete!-vocifero retrocediendo.

-Pero….-Tsunade la miró como si la estuviera cortando en trocitos. Todo lo que iba a decir se quedo atrapado en su garganta.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio tenso. Asfixiante. Un escalofrío subió por la columna vertebral de todos los presentes.

-¡No discutas, Hyuga! ¡Vuelve mañana!-la Hokage se giró, dándole la espalda. Hinata se quedó en su lugar mirándose con Sakura-¿Todavía estás aquí?-ambas pudieron ver la tensión formarse en la espalda de la rubia-¡Ya lárgate! ¡No necesito médicos distraídos!- La pelinegra se levanto como un resorte. Asustada y temblorosa recogió sus cosas.

Cuando terminó, cosa que fue casi al instante. Salió disparada de la habitación. No quería enfadar más a Tsunade. Conocía la reputación de su furia, y por añadidura de su fuerza.

Una vez fuera del hospital. El frio invernal le dio de lleno en el rostro. Abotonó con las manos congeladas los últimos ojales de su abrigo blanco antes de comenzar a caminar por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Aunque no llevará reloj, sabía que era muy temprano. Las tiendas de la Aldea recién comenzaban a abrir, y por eso mismo se veía poca gente transitando por las calles. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Si se suponía que iba a estar toda la mañana en clases con la Hokage, y lo había arruinado todo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan distraída? Naruto se lo decía. Su primo Neji. Sus amigos. Y ahora su sensei. Soltó un suspiro que se volvió rápidamente en vapor. Lo miró. Pensó en su distracción. Sasuke. Pese al frio un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El Uchiha. Era preciso que pensara tanto en él. Que lo recordará aunque ni siquiera lo hubiera visto esos últimos días. ¿Cuántos eran? Cuatro. Los había contado. Esperándolo. Era una tonta. Como si de un momento a otro él fuera a aparecer. A buscarla.

¿Y Naruto? Una vocecilla le recordó al rubio. Su novio. Su amor. El hombre que supuestamente amaba, pero al que le había sido infiel. Recordó la pregunta de Sasuke "¿lo amas?". No había respondido.

Sintió la humedad de la nieve filtrarse por sus ropas. Que frio hacia. Y aún así pensó en el rubio. En lo mucho que habían tenido que esperar para estar juntos. Su padre, incluso ahora, se oponía a su relación. Todo el clan Hyuga lo hacía. Neji era la excepción. Siempre apoyándolos. Encubriéndolos.

Tenía apenas diecisiete años cuando comenzaron su noviazgo a escondidas. Era una niña. Tan joven. Creyendo ciegamente que él sería por siempre el único hombre en su vida. Su primer beso. Su primera vez.

Creía que con él solamente haría el amor. Que vacías sonaban esas palabras ahora. Porque ella lo había dejado. Dejó a otro hombre tomar su cuerpo. Naruto ya nunca sería el único.

Que pensamientos tan violentos, reflexionó.

Se detuvo de golpe. Pequeños copos de nieve, casi inofensivos, volvía a caer. Miró a su alrededor, la gente se ponía bajo resguardo. Frente a ella vio una respuesta. "Casa de té. Sra. Okumichi".

El sonido de las campanas resonó cuando cerró la puerta tras de ella. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó junto a ellos su abrigo en la entrada.

Caminó por el pasillo de madera feliz porque la calidez del lugar estaba haciendo que sus miembros entumecidos por el frio volvieran a cobrar vida.

Pronto llegó al espacioso salón en donde se agrupaban las mesas para servirse el té que se quisiera. Era un lugar curioso. Le gustaba muchísimo. Era tranquilo. Silencioso. Y siempre olía tan bien. En esos momentos podía distinguir claramente el olor a jazmín inundándolo todo.

Una muchacha pecosa y bajita, que no aparentaba más de catorce años, se acercó vestida con un tradicional quimono verde. Hinata pidió un té rojo o Pu-Erh, le gustaba mucho su agradable sabor, además lo encontraba tan asimilable al paladar. La chica, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Heiko, desapareció detrás de un gran biombo de madera lacada. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar y disfrutar del lugar.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo el salón, estaba sola. Sus orbes se detuvieron melancólicamente sobre un arreglo de flores. Eran orquídeas. En los cinco años que llevaban siendo novios con Naruto, él jamás le había regalado esas flores. Dudaba que supiera siquiera que esas eran sus flores favoritas.

Apartó la mirada cuando escuchó el sonido de las campanas de la tienda. Ya no sería la única clienta. Se concentró en la entrada. Esperando para ver quien era.

La figura cruzó el umbral.

Sintió que la respiración se le cortó. Su pulso se agito de tal forma que la abrumaba.

Era él, él.

La muchacha regresó trayendo una fina y elaborada bandeja de madera. En ella, una tetera de hierro humeaba. Acomodó los utensilios en la mesa de Hinata, mientras blanco y negro se enfrentaban.

-¿Desea algo más?-la voz aniñada de Heiko, logró que la ninja apartada la mirada.

Sólo se limito a negar con la cabeza. No podía hablar. Estaba sorprendida. Conmocionada.

Sasuke por otro lado tomó asiento en una mesa ubicada precisamente frente a la de ella. Allí podía verla claramente. Cada detalle de la pelinegra. Podía absorberla con la mirada, como sus sentidos absorbían el vapor del té. Un aroma terroso. Sabía lo que ella bebía.

Hinata bajó la mirada. Concentrada de pronto en el rojo intenso del líquido frente suyo. Lo oyó pedir con voz ronca un té Moruno, o como era conocido popularmente, un té de menta. No quería mirarlo, pues sabía que él si lo hacía. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Recorriéndola. Tan atento.

Heiko regresó con su pedido. Una tetera blanca adornaba ahora la mesa de Sasuke. Volvían a estar solos.

Casi sin pensarlo se llevó la taza a los labios. El calor del líquido bajó por su garganta quemándola. La sensación desagradable la hizo desear algo fresco. Agua fría.

Se levantó de su lugar. Y sus ojos negros la capturaron.

El Uchiha la miraba intensamente. En esos momentos deseaba tanto besarla. Hasta que la vio venir. A él.

-¿Puedo tomar té junto a ti?- ella no espero respuesta. Se sentó frente a él, mientras una tetera blanca humeaba entre medio de los dos.

Sus ojos negros se concentraron en el humo y luego en las delicadas manos que preparaban las tazas. Sus gestos. Su sonrisa. Sus formas que casi podía adivinar debajo de aquellas ropas. De pronto el té quedo olvidado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cada vez la agonía se volvía más insoportable. No podía más. Se acerco a Hinata y la alzó de la silla agarrándola de la cintura.

- ¿Que...?- empezó a protestar la muchacha asombrada por la intimidad del gesto. El ninja hizo caso omiso de su intento de apartarse de él asustada y la abrazó estrechamente hundiendo su cara en el cuello de esta.

- Hinata...- murmuro- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tienes que volverlo tan difícil?- Sasuke empezó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven, acariciándole con las yemas de los dedos la espalda.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más, tomó su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y Hinata no pudo evitar gemir de anticipación. Sintió la repentina y urgente necesidad de sentir esos labios, y entreabrió los suyos como invitación. Eso fue suficiente para el jounin. Con fiereza se apoderó de sus labios, besándolos apasionadamente, mordiendo juguetonamente el labio inferior de ella y saboreándolo sensualmente.

La chica podía sentir la calidez de la lengua de Sasuke buscando la suya propia, jugando con ella. Cada vez más intenso. Más ardiente a medida que las manos de él estaban por todas partes.

La tendió sobre el piso de madera jadeando, y ella se quedó hechizada con la imagen. Su oscuro cabello revuelto, su respiración entrecortada, su camisa ligeramente abierta y sus ojos ardiendo como brasas.

-Te deseo-no supo de dónde le salieron las palabras.

Él sonrió felinamente, y ya no hubo tiempo para pensar porque se abalanzó sobre ella como haría un depredador sobre su presa.

Ella recibió sus besos y sus manos maestras por sobre su cuerpo que con experticia iban quitando su vestido. Y que ahora se dedicaban con devoción y voracidad a probar su inmaculado cuello para luego dirigirse a sus pechos que parecían cobrar vida ante sus manos y su boca.

Beso su vientre disfrutando sus gemidos y su agitado cuerpo. Se alzo sobre ella para desprenderse de su ropa a la vez que Hinata lo contemplaba turbada. Se notaba que era un guerrero por cada músculo marcado y formado de su cuerpo. Pero fue su intimidad lo que la dejo sin habla.

Él se tendió sobre ella y pudo comprobar con su cuerpo la dureza de su miembro en su vientre. Se asustó durante unos segundos, pero se sentía tan placentero, y su cuerpo respondía como si hubiera nacido para eso que decidió que estaba bien. Cuando sus sexos se tocaron, el Uchiha sabía que no aguantaría más, la necesitaba ahora.

La miró febrilmente a los ojos y ella entendió rodeándolo con sus piernas, volviendo el contacto tan íntimo que los dos jadearon, bañados por el sudor y la pasión. Sin importarles nada.

-Lo haré despacio- susurro sobre sus labios sintiendo que la penetraba.

La suave fricción de sus cuerpos, en un movimiento rítmico perfecto, definido por las caderas de Hinata, causó que en pocos segundos se abandonaran a si mismos. Buscando únicamente el sentirse el uno al otro. Una plenitud dolorosamente placentera.

Al cabo de un rato, ella entrecerró los párpados y comenzó a jadear. Sasuke la contempló maravillosamente fascinado, comprendiendo que perdía el control. Fue a besarla conmovido, pero se percató de que él también respiraba trabajosamente y le costaba responder a otro estímulo.

Cada vez, se movían más deprisa en un éxtasis apasionante. Sacudidos una y otra vez por oleadas de placer que iban y venían, haciéndose cada vez más intensas.

Dejó escapar un débil gemido, sabiendo que no aguantaría mucho más. Cada vez sintiéndose más vulnerable en contacto con el calor del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Él posó su boca en su cuello. Desesperado. Mientras ella lo envolvía, ejerciendo más presión. Hundió sus manos en sus cabellos oscuros y los estrechó con fuerza.

Una última corriente los sobrevino a ambos al mismo tiempo. Finalmente su pasión se calmó.

Se giró para estrechar con fuerza su cuerpo desnudo hacia él. Pero Hinata no estaba. En su lugar había vapor ¿vapor? Parpadeo confundido.

La tetera blanca estaba frente a él, pero ni rastros de la chica. La buscó en su lugar. La mesa estaba vacía. Comprendió entonces que las fantasías pueden ser muy reales en ciertas ocasiones.

Suspiró frustrado. Tomó una servilleta entre sus manos.

La Hyuga regresó del baño mucho más aliviada. El agua fría le había sentado de maravillas a su garganta. Pero grande fue su desilusión al no encontrar al Uchiha a su regreso. Se dejó caer abatida sobre su asiento.

Se concentró nuevamente en mirar el té.

-Señorita-la figura de Heiko la cubrió momentáneamente-El señor dejó esto para usted-la muchacha le extendió una servilleta doblada.

Con manos temblorosas Hinata tomó la servilleta. Esperó a que Heiko terminara de recoger las cosas de la mesa de Sasuke para observar más detenidamente ese peculiar recado.

Una vez a solas, desdoblo la hoja. Vio su caligrafía impecable. Las palabras impresas con ella.

Se llevó una mano al pecho. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Suspiró y sus largas pestañas oscuras descendieron hasta cubrir la sonrisa de satisfacción que curvó sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

Holissssssss........Vengo con un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.

Tengo que decir que este capítulo es muy importante, es decisivo para Hinata y Sasuke

Ojala se encuentren bien. ¡¡Gracias por sus bellos reviews!!.....Y sí , pobre Sasuke, y sus sueños húmedos.....realmente parecía que lo hacían en la casa de té, bueno, esa era la idea jajaja

Espero sus comentarios....definitivamente ayudan mucho.

Besos y Abrazos

* * *

The Nights

4-Noche de espera

La nieve ha dado paso a la lluvia que cae lenta, resbalando como lágrimas por la Aldea esa noche.

Ahora el sonido tenue del agua caer contra los cristales de la ventana se ve amortiguado por la voz de un hombre en el departamento de la Hyuga.

-Hinata…-susurró el rubio inseguro.

La aludida se giró, instándolo con la mirada a que hablara.

-Eh…. ¿Dónde se supone qué va esto?- Se rasco la nuca avergonzado. Y le mostró a su novia los vegetales que recién había terminado de picar.

La pelinegra se largo a reír. Era realmente tierno ver a Naruto intentar aprender a cocinar. Los vegetales estaban muy mal cortados, todos irregulares. Pero se esforzaba. Realmente lo hacía. Como todo en lo que se comprometía

-Naruto-lo reprendió con ternura-porque no mejor arreglas la mesa-Alzó una mano y le acarició la mandíbula-Yo terminaré la cena-él le sonrió.

-Siempre echo a perder la comida-bufó divertido.

Antes de irse a la sala Naruto recogió una masa de mechones de ébano con el puño, y la aplastó contra su rostro, inhalando la fragancia fresca y floral de Hinata.

-Te prometo que la mesa quedara perfecta-le aseguró.

Ella sonrió al verlo salir. Se giró para comprobar el estado de las cosas, aún le quedaban detalles para terminar el Sukiyaki. Tenía que poner mucha atención a la cocción de la carne, y además estar muy pendiente del arroz porque de hecho la última vez que había cocinado con Naruto el arroz se les había quemado por estar "distraídos".

Soltó un largo suspiro "la comida, la comida", tenía que seguir pensando en ella. Eso era lo que se venía repitiendo mecánicamente desde que su novio había llegado esa noche al departamento. Pero las palabras en su cabeza eran otras. El recuerdo de la tienda de té traía un calorcito a su cuerpo. Renovándolo. Se sentía como una niña entusiasmada porque tenía un secreto.

Uno verdadero. Un secreto oscuro y tentador. Ya no se reconocía. Sasuke la había hecho cambiar tanto ¿Dónde estaba la tímida y culposa Hinata?

Se mordió el labio inferior con aprehensión viendo ya como el olor que desprendía la carne anunciaba por fin que la cena estaba lista. Vertió las verduras previamente sazonadas y salteadas con la carne, y se maravilló por lo apetecible que lucía la comida.

-Naruto-lo llamó con voz suave.

El rubio asomó la cabeza desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus enormes ojos azules se iluminaron. Expectantes.

-Datebayo….Hina….se ve delicioso-El ninja le dio alcance a la menuda figura de la Hyuga quitándole los platos de las manos-Déjame a mi-le guiño un ojo- Esta noche te atenderé yo.

La Hyuga lo observó a un paso delante de ella acomodar la comida, ordenar los cubiertos y por último encender un par de velas blancas sobre la rustica mesa de madera antes de dejar el departamento a oscuras. Todo con una increíble rapidez. Típico del nuevo rayo de Kohona. Lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes era a la lluvia caer.

-Y bien ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Vino o Sake?-Naruto hizo tintinear las dos botellas en sus manos.

Hinata parada a unos pasos de él lo miró con curiosidad. La verdad es que no le apetecía beber esa noche. La última vez que lo hizo terminó enredada en las sabanas del Uchiha.

Golpe mental. No debería pensar en él estando con su novio.

-Lo que prefieras-Intentó responder casualmente. Alejando la imagen del Uchiha.

-mmm….esta noche de lluvia hace frio….el Sake es mejor-abrió la botella y sirvió dos vasos.

Le extendió uno a la pelinegra. Ella lo cogió y tomó asiento.

Se miraron por entre medio de las velas. Él le sonrió y estiro la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de ella. Le rodeó los dedos entrelazándolos. Se le cortó la respiración. Estaba tan hermosa.

-Datebayo….Me dejas sin palabras- Dijo soltando el aire retenido en los pulmones minutos antes.

Ella le apretó la mano.

-No digas esas cosas-se rió un poco para aliviar la tirantez en su corazón-comamos-sugirió.

Él se encogió de hombros, y pasó literalmente a engullirlo todo sobre la mesa. Hinata lo estudió con sus bellas pupilas, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a sentarse en esa mesa sintiendo que amaba al hombre frente a ella.

-Mañana podríamos ir a comer ramen al Ichiraku-propuso el rubio terminando su último bocado de Sukiyaki.

Hinata se pasó una mano por su larga melena oscura

-No puedo, mañana tengo que ir a la mansión-hizo un mohín con la boca-con eso del matrimonio de Neji todos andan enloquecidos, además Tenten va a probarse su vestido de novia-bajó la mirada observando su plato con algo aún de comida.

-Que suerte que no te pueda acompañar a la mansión-manifestó el rubio sin la menor culpa. Lo último que quería el ninja era tener un enfrentamiento con el patriarca Hyuga.

Hinata alzó la vista.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que iríamos juntos-su voz sonaba decepcionada. Todavía tenía esperanzas de que se aliviaran las tensiones entre el clan y su novio.

-No-negó lentamente Naruto bebiéndose lo último que le quedaba de Sake-El dobe se va de misión mañana y, yo voy a tener que hacer el informe pendiente que debemos de la última misión que hicimos juntos-A ella casi se le detiene el corazón.

Hinata tuvo que quedarse callada. Sus largas pestañas ocultaban en ese momento las emociones entre las que se debatía. Detestaba confundirse, sentir esa presión en el pecho. ¿Sasuke se iría a la mañana siguiente? Su mente viajó a la servilleta que por tres días había guardado tan celosamente.

Ella respiró hondo, y se percató de que le temblaban las manos.

El pensamiento se le hizo insoportable. Tenía ganas de huir. De sentir la lluvia contra su piel Se levanto.

El rubio se puso de pie y tomó su mano cuando ella se levanto de la mesa. Un pequeño jalón que hizo a la ninja quedar frente a él.

Sus miradas estaban recorriendo el rostro del otro bajo el débil oscilar de las velas. Una de ellas se extinguió cuando él encontró su boca con los labios. Lentamente. Un roce que fue cargándose en la medida que el beso se profundizo.

Naruto llevó la mano a la nuca y la sostuvo fuerte. Apretada contra él. Exigente.

Ella sabía lo que significaba. La estaba reclamando para él esa noche.

Una noche oscura y lluviosa…una noche que….

La pelinegra se apartó de él. Alejándose de su calor.

No puedo-balbuceó débil

Hinata tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, tan confundida, tan vulnerable. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué lo rechazaba?

-Lo siento-dijo mientras sentía que Naruto acariciaba con los dedos su sedoso pelo.

-No importa Hinata. Sé lo cansada que debes estar, has tenido mucho trabajo con la vieja de Tsunade.-respondió calmadamente el ninja.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sé que decirte.

-No digas nada- Ahora frotaba con sus pulgares los sedosos mechones de pelo.

Naruto estudió el rostro de Hinata ya vuelto hacia arriba y, con las palmas de la mano, siguió la forma de su clásica y exquisita estructura ósea.

-Eres hermosa-Deslizó la mano por su garganta, luego por sus hombros y por toda la longitud del brazo hasta enlazar sus dedos-Será mejor que me vaya-Besó su frente y deshizo el agarre.

A Hinata se le atragantó la respiración ¿Por qué no le decía algo? Pero el ninja había desaparecido en el aire.

Sola y con los últimos vestigios de las velas se acercó a la ventana. La lluvia caía fina, obstinada, tranquila.

Una lluvia tan densa que nada se podía ver a través de ella. Cegaba sus sentidos y la hacía caer inevitablemente en sus recuerdos.

Una servilleta doblada. Unas palabras escritas. Un deseo profundo de querer guardar ese recuerdo, aunque en el fondo supiera que debió botarlo. Deshacerse de una prueba que la enloquecía, que la hacia ver una parte desconocida de ella.

Pero estaba tan dentro. Con la pasión, con el anhelo, con la fiera necesidad de estar a su lado. De ir a su encuentro.

Dio pequeños pasos hacía su habitación. Lentos. Casi agónicos.

En la oscuridad que la rodeaba buscó a tientas la evidencia. No necesitaba leerla pues había tenido tres días para memorizarla. 72 horas aferrada desesperadamente a ese mensaje.

Sus labios en el silencio de la noche murmuraron cada palabra aprendida. Y comprende.

Comprende que en ella duermen, agazapadas, aquellas emociones que quería evitar, presumir muertas. Comprende que nunca más podrá considerar a ese hombre como ajeno; que él ha hinchado sus raíces en cada centímetro de su piel. Que jamás, aunque a menudo tratara de creerlo, Sasuke se irá de su interior.

Y comprende finalmente que la invitación escrita por ese hombre la ha marcado. Que ha sido lo único en lo que ha pensado. Que pese a la hora, la lluvia y la oscuridad. Quiere acudir, aunque él ya no esté, pues ha pasado el tiempo inclemente, y ella ha faltado a la cita.

Pero aún así irá.

Irá porque rechazó a su novio por pensar en él.

E irá a la profundidad del bosque a anhelarlo. A sentirlo. A ver si ha quedado algún rastro, el más mínimo, que le permita pensar que esta con él. Con su olor. Con su calor.

Por eso corrió a través de la lluvia. El agua empapando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero no le importaba. Sólo tenía en la cabeza el fuerte impulso de llegar lo más pronto posible. Correr, correr.

¿Él aún estaría en el bosque?

No lo sabía. Deseaba que así fuera.

Se detuvo.

Y allí estaba él. Apoyado contra un árbol. La silueta oscura mirándola. Anulando de golpe las largas horas de espera, los días. Todo.

Ahora sabía que había estado anhelando furiosamente ese momento.

-¿Me esperaste?-preguntó en voz baja, con el corazón en la garganta.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrías-la figura negra se enderezó y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-No sé que hago acá- admitió Hinata con la voz tan ronca que sonó como una invitación. Él se desplazó aún más cerca, sin tocarla-Sasu……-Intento hablar pero la intensidad de su mirada la estaba derritiendo, creía incluso que el agua se evaporaba ante la fuerza de sus ojos. Tan intensos. Tan ansiosos. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esos ojos?

-No puedes evitarlo-Sasuke acortó las distancias definitivamente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que ambos notaban el calor que emanaban sus pieles-Es demasiado tarde-él le tocó el cuello húmedo con la boca, tan sólo una caricia ligera como una pluma.

-Crees que es así, pero no-Hinata se percató de que, aunque su cabeza entendía con claridad que quería moverse, que debía hacerlo, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. No quería apartarse de él.

La risa de Sasuke sonó grave y ronca, con su peor tono de diversión masculina. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba.

-No es posible que de verdad pienses que puedes alejarte de mí ahora-Saboreó su garganta con la lengua y deslizó los labios por su barbilla hasta el extremo de su boca-Sólo… entrégate-murmuró sobre sus labios, y el anhelo se desató ardiente por ella. Apasionado.

Y sus palabras quedaron flotando en la lluvia.

Sasuke se inclinó. El primer contacto de sus labios fue de una ternura increíble, moviendo la boca sobre la de ella para memorizar cada sensación y forma, como si se hubiese quedado embelesado, como si le encantará su sabor. Aquello la desarmó más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus piernas parecían de goma, pero él se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza contra sí, con gesto protector, como si quisiera resguardarla. Hinata encontró con sus manos la espesa melena oscura y se aferró a ella cerrando los puños, en busca de apoyo. ¡Dioses! Ese hombre la estaba atrapando para siempre, y ella se entregaba sin oponer resistencia, ya no más.

El bosque a su alrededor parecía disolverse entre la neblina y la lluvia. Sasuke profundizó el beso, sosteniéndola quieta mientras se encendía fuego en sus sangres. Bajo su piel.

Hinata miró su rostro cubierto de gotas de agua. Estaba tan perdida en él.

-Ven conmigo esta noche-susurró Sasuke con la voz áspera de necesidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Les adviertó de que este es un capítulo bastante rojo....jejejeje

Espero actualizar pronto...¡Gracias por sus reviews! Se los agradezco de corazón.

Realmente han hecho que está historia fluya rápido.

Ojala les guste.....Espero sus opiniones.

Abrazos y besos.

**

* * *

**

**The****Nights**

**5-Tercera Noche**

Escuchó sus palabras traspasándole el alma. Una invitación definitiva. Guardó silencio contemplando por primera vez el lugar en el cual Sasuke la había citado aquella mañana en la tienda de Té.

Era un bosque precioso pese a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Hinata Sentía las gotas de agua caer una a una sobre ellos. Una leve ventisca se había levantado por todo el bosque. En esos momentos se escuchaba a su alrededor el rumor de las hojas mojadas moverse contra las ramas cobijadas en la oscuridad de esa noche de invierno sin luna.

Él esperaba una respuesta.

-Ven conmigo-volvió a repetirlo con la voz ronca y ansiosa.- Entrégate a mí-Era la voz de la seducción, una necesidad tan arrolladora, tan grande, que ella no pudo negarse.

Calada hasta los huesos, consintió en silencio. Decidió entregarse a él, sin remordimientos, sin represiones. Sólo él y ella.

Lo miró a los ojos, y se quedó sin habla.

La intensidad del ansia, de verse consumida por él, la atrapó con tanta fuerza que Hinata se sujetó a él para evitar caerse. Sasuke comprendió todo y la rodeó con los brazos, de repente, estuvieron moviéndose por el tiempo y el espacio. Una perfecta teletransportación. El viento le levantaba el pelo ondeante hacia atrás como un canto de sirena, meciéndolo en la noche lluviosa como hebras de seda.

Él movió su boca sobre sus labios, devorándolos. Y Hinata sintió su deseo, descarnado y ávido, las ganas que sentía de despojarla de sus ropas y entregarse a los misterios de su cuerpo.

Luego, se encontró con el suelo de su propio departamento a sus pies. Completamente a oscuras lo guió de la mano hasta su cuarto. Sin ninguna duda. Ya no podía esperar más. Sentía a su corazón golpear con fuerza en su pecho de pura ansiedad.

Sasuke la abrazó por la espalda. Su aliento golpeando su cabello. Despacio acarició con sus manos la suave piel, siguió con una lentitud aturdidora el camino de sus ropas, cada una cayendo seguida de otra. Besos ligeros eran repartidos por el resto de su piel hasta que sólo quedaron los centímetros de sus cuerpos desnudos, rozándose, anhelándose.

Él la siguió hasta la cama con cuatro columnas tapada por una colcha blanca, allí el ninja cubrió aquel menudo cuerpo con el suyo. Ella se movió debajo de Sasuke y se arqueó para ofrecerle su pecho. Cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta cuando él se lo llevó al calor de su boca. Le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y le sostuvo contra ella, cada succión de su boca obtenía una respuesta de calor líquido en su cuerpo.

Sasuke extendió una mano sobre el estomago de la chica, y más abajo, hasta ahondar con un dedo en la entrada aterciopelada que lo esperaba cubierta de calor, disposición, y necesidad. Un relámpago descargó a través de él, de ella y se precipitó por la sangre de ambos.

-Nunca podremos detenernos ¿no es así?- preguntó ella en voz baja, casi inaudible enceguecida por el deseo.

Él ahondó aún más con sus dedos, un incentivo deliberado. Podía notar como se aferraban a él los músculos de terciopelo de ella. Mientras su cuerpo exigía alivio a gritos, como una bestia hambrienta.

-¿De verdad quieres detenerte, Hinata? ¿De verdad me dejarías?- Atrajo aún más a la ninja con su mano mientras sus dedos ahondaban, exploraban y avivaban aposta el fuego que se propagaba por sus cuerpos.

Hinata pasó la lengua por sus tan perfectamente formados músculos en una suave caricia. Mordisqueando su piel con suavidad juguetona.

-¿Cómo podría dejarte alguna vez? Lo intenté. Pero no puedo. Casi desde el principio sabía que era un intento inútil-Tuvo que callar. Sasuke le estaba haciendo cosas con las manos que la dejaban fuera de sí.

La boca de Hinata se movía como si tuviera vida propia por encima del pecho de Sasuke. Buscó y encontró el fuerte pulso. Lo acarició con su lengua, una suave pasada. Él en cambio se agarró a las caderas de la Hyuga con más fuerza, casi hasta el punto del dolor. Ella tuvo que hundir sus dientes en su hombro, pues la invasión profunda de Sasuke fue como un relámpago que los abrasó. Ella soltó un grito de dolor y placer, que se fundió con el grito ronco y triunfal de él.

Sasuke empezó a moverse, casi incapaz de soportar la tirantez que lo tenía atrapado. Lo apretaba de un modo tan ardoroso y adictivo que él deseo perderse en ella para siempre. La fiera fricción terminó de consumirlo del todo. La boca de Hinata, tan dulce, tenía ahora un sabor erótico y frenético, que se acoplaba a la perfección con su ritmo salvaje y exaltado.

Se perdió en la pura sensación, se enterró más a fondo y con más fuerza pues quería adentrarse tanto en su interior, quedar entrelazados, para que fuera imposible separarse. Esa mujer tenía que ser sólo suya

Hinata le agarró la espalda, temerosa de verse arrastrada para siempre. Podía sentir como él la sostenía con fuerza por las caderas, la mantenía quieta para seguir perpetuando su invasión. Y verlo era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar, tenía un aspecto indómito con el pelo caído alrededor de su rostro en tensión que lo volvían tan perversamente seductor.

A Sasuke se le escapó un gemido gutural, profundo y ronco, un sonido arrancado desde su mismísima alma. Alzó la cabeza, con sus ojos negros, excitados, feroces por el anhelo. La besó en los ojos, las comisuras de los labios, la barbilla. Ella notó el aliento sobre su garganta, el roce acariciador de la lengua. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo como reacción, incrementándose aún más el placer de Sasuke, hasta que pensó que podría morirse.

-Eres mía. Ahora ya lo sabes-Lo dijo como una declaración, como una orden que ella no se atrevería a desobedecer.

Hinata sonrió contra su hombro por sus exigentes maneras. No tenía idea de que el heredero Uchiha pudiera llegar a ser así. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, a continuación se encontró llorando de placer, su garganta se movía de forma convulsa con cada invasión.

Cuando el inesperado fogonazo descargó en el cuerpo de Hinata, ella se mordió los labios. Los oscuros y ardientes ojos de Sasuke se concentraron en su boca, reflejando la profunda emoción desatada. Su grito entrecortado fue acallado por Sasuke cuando encontró su boca y atrapó el sonido para siempre.

Cada musculo en tensión de sus cuerpos fue arrollado por una reacción que pareció prolongarse eternamente, la liberación, el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Permanecieron echados juntos sin moverse, sin hablar, saboreando el momento, saboreándose el uno al otro. Sasuke fue el primero en moverse, cambió de postura a su pesar.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, como si de pronto Hinata pudiera caer en la cuenta de que se había entregado a él e intentará escapar, escapar como lo hizo la última vez. Ahora no sería así porque ellos dos eran amantes.

Hinata acarició el brazo que la rodeaba con actitud posesiva.

-¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?-Preguntó ella, había un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

Él se apoyó en un codo. Una brisa helada se colaba por la habitación. Tiró del edredón para taparse y también él se aproximó un poco más para abrigarla con su calor corporal.

-Nos seguiremos viendo. Somos amantes-Respondió con simplicidad.

Hinata se apartó unos mechones de ébano del rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Amates es una palabra muy….-se calló.

-Somos amantes, Hinata. Lo quisimos esa noche en mi departamento-dejó un sutil beso sobre su cuello-Lo seguimos queriendo ¿Niégamelo si puedes?-la retó con un tonó de humor masculino.

Hinata se sentó y se cubrió los pechos con la colcha, consciente de pronto de su desnudez. Sasuke pasó una pierna sobre su muslo con gesto despreocupado, manteniéndola ahí quieta.

-No hay un solo centímetro de tu cuerpo que no conozca, Hinata-Le echo una mirada descarada-No es el momento de sentirse tímida-La ninja se dio media vuelta y lo miró pestañeante.

Ella podía notar el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo ante sus miradas. Y también de la manera en que él había colocado la pierna, podía notar su virilidad presionando contra ella, su calor y su fuerza, la necesidad creciente que volvía a inflamarse.

-Usas esto….para controlarme-logró decir. Él le dedicó una sonrisa impertinente y se frotó contra ella con gesto sugestivo.

-¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás insinuando que soy capaz de aprovechar nuestra relación sexual para salirme con la mía?-Ella se puso a reír, no pudo evitarlo.

-Aprovecharías cualquier cosa, señor Uchiha, para salirte con la tuya, eso lo sabes bien-Sasuke tomó un pecho en su mano y extendió el pulgar sobre el sensibilizado pezón.

-¿Y funciona?-Su voz rozaba su piel inflamándola.

-No es posible que quieras repetirlo, Sasuke-protestó apartándose de él y de la tentación de su cuerpo.

Él la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo contra su miembro ya duro para entonces. Recorrió el contorno de las caderas de Hinata y le acarició el trasero.

-Eres hermosa, Hinata-le dijo en voz baja, mientras la hacia volverse boca abajo debajo de él.

-Sasuke-soltó el nombre en una protesta entrecortada. Sus manos eran fuertes, rudas incluso, y la mantenían quieta. Notaba el aliento en su espalda y su boca próxima a su hombro cuando intento escabullirse. La posición la hacía sentirse vulnerable en extremo.

El Uchiha se apretó contra ella, la necesidad de tomar el control sobre aquel frágil cuerpo era tan fuerte como la necesidad de darle placer.

-Me deseas, lo siento en todo tu cuerpo-Una sonrisa descarada curvo sus labios.

-Es demasiado pronto-Un gemido se escapo de los labios de la Hyuga.

-Para tu cuerpo, no-Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, usó la mano para verificar la disposición de Hinata, y la sacó bañada en calor líquido-¿Cómo he podido resistirme a ti tanto tiempo?-volvía a necesitarla otra vez. Era una necesidad tan poderosa. Ella lo hacía sentir tan vivo. Todos sus recuerdos morían cuando la contemplaba.

Tal vez pareciera que Hinata se oponía a esa peculiar forma de dominación, pero la verdad era que no podía resistirse a la necesidad que la consumía al estar cerca de Sasuke. Ella se apretó contra su cuerpo, consintiendo, y enardeciendo todavía más al Uchiha. Se reía en voz baja, juguetona, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando él lanzó aquella invasión intima sobre ella. El cuerpo de Hinata se comprimió contra él y le retuvo, se agarró a él, tensándose de vida y calor.

Un poderoso brazo la sujetaba con gesto posesivo por la cintura, todo el cuerpo de Sasuke la protegía de repente.

-¿Estamos locos, nosotros dos por desearnos tanto?-murmuró él.

-Aquí, el único loco eres tú-respondió entre jadeos, moviéndose con él, empezando a perder el control de nuevo así de rápido-Yo debería de haberme resistido-Dijo jadeante. Sasuke aumentaba el fuego con movimientos seguros, fuertes, abalanzándose dentro de ella, sujetándola con sus manos- No puedo creer que vaya a permitir que te salgas con la tuya-Y le costaba creerlo, parecía imposible que estuviera de rodillas sobre su cama disfrutando el ser poseída por ese hombre, deseando más, deseándole una y otra vez.

Cuando al final se desmoronaron, sujetándose el uno al otro, con los cuerpos revestidos de un fino lustre de transpiración, estaban extenuados, exhaustos, saciados.

* * *

Sasuke fue incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño en las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer. Sostenía el cuerpo de la Hyuga contra su pecho, ella dormía profundamente. Verla así y tener la certeza de que descansaba le daba cierta tranquilidad antes de irse, por lo menos sabía que ella estaría a salvo en su ausencia.

Mirando la ventana de la habitación vio llegar el amanecer. Nada de claro, ni luminoso, simplemente una luz que se filtraba por entre medio de las nubes que llevaban varias semanas tapando los cielos de Kohona. Soltó un suspiro molesto. Había llegado la hora de irse.

Le había costado tanto salir de la cama, apartar de él aquella preciada carga. Se vistió negándose continuamente a mirarla, aunque fuera de reojo, pues presentía que si miraba el perfil de la mujer dormida en la cama, no tendría la fuerza para irse.

Era cruelmente injusto tener que marcharse después de esa noche. En especial si consideraba que en su posición de ninja nada aseguraba que volvería. Pero esa era su misión, ser ninja era su vida.

No la vio cuando se encamino a la salida y se reprendió mentalmente con la ligera idea de volver atrás y despedirse de ella al menos con un beso en la frente. Negó con la cabeza, pues sabía que si ella despertaba y lo miraba con esos ojos de luna mandaría todo al diablo, como venía haciéndolo con todo en su vida por ella últimamente.

Tenía que teletransportarse pronto. Afuera de la Aldea lo esperaba su equipo Anbu y, él como su capitán no podía darse el lujo de fallarles.

Miró por última vez aquel departamento que ahora le parecía tan acogedor, y en un sonido mudo desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

Holis otra vez!!

No saben cuánto lamento haberme demorada tanto en actualizar, les pido mil perdones. Mi excusa no es la mejor del mundo, pero es que me fui de vacaciones, y dejé la libreta con los apuntes de esta historia en mi casa, pues la tengo escrita ya entera. Ahora si voy a traspasarla lo más rápido que pueda al ordenar para que la lean. De nuevo, mil perdones.

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de ella.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestía de dejarme algún review, y también a aquellos lectores anonimos.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**The Nights**

**6- Amanecer**

Le costó un par de minutos abrir los ojos. La claridad del amanecer golpeó sus pupilas transparentes con una fuerza inusitada. Entonces, desnuda, y con el cuerpo pesado como un pedazo de plomo, se estiro sobre las sabanas, como si fuera un gato. Sus sentidos captaron al instante el olor. Inhaló su aroma. La embriagadora fragancia masculina que él había dejado impregnada en la cama, en su piel, en todo su cuerpo, y en su alma. Dando un sonoro suspiro enfocó la vista en el techo, distraída, pero a la vez tan profundamente perdida en sus reflexiones.

La noche con Sasuke había válido la pena hasta el último aliento. Antes de que llegara él, nunca había conocido una explosión de placer y pasión como esa. Con tales magnitudes. Sin duda, a esas alturas ya se creía adicta a su piel, a su boca, a sus manos, a todo en él.

¿Iba a ser capaz de dejarlo? No. Nunca. Él ya la tenía atrapada en su peligrosa red. Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, la noble Hinata Hyuga, se estaba permitiendo el lujo de mandar todo al diablo. Quería a Sasuke con ella, y aunque sabía que venían problemas titánicos en el camino, estaba totalmente dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Lo que sentía era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo, como para pararse a pensar en terceros. Quería algo para ella, por fin. Estaba cansada de pensar siempre en los demás.

-Amantes… -Hinata murmuró la palabra acariciando cada silaba, con los ojos brillantes de algo que nunca antes se había visto en ella.

De un brinco se levantó de la cama, llena de ilusiones. Apenas envolvió su cuerpo con una sabana para irse derecho al baño en pos de una buena ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo, no paraba de lanzar exclamaciones. En todo su cuerpo había una serie de marcas, bastante evidentes. Eran un símbolo de la pasión desatada la noche anterior. Zonas rojas, algunas algo violetas, y centímetros de piel demasiado sensibles al tacto. ¡Oh, por Dios! Se sentía tan viva, rebosante de energías. Bella y sensual.

Una hora después, y consciente de lo retrasada que estaba para su visita en la mansión Hyuga. Hinata salió de su departamento caminando envuelta en un abrigo negro cerrado hasta el cuello, y con todo su cabello de ébano suelto, el cuál enmarcaba maravillosamente sus facciones de porcelana.

Una criada la recibió con entusiasmo a su llegada a la mansión. Llevaba bastantes días sin hacer una visita. Hinata la siguió embebiendo con todos sus sentidos el que ahora era su antiguo hogar. Unas puertas de madera lacada se abrieron permitiéndoles entrar al despacho del patriarca Hyuga. Adentro dos hombres de similares ojos le dieron la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hija Querida-el padre de Hinata se apresuró a coger a su hija entre sus brazos. La indiferencia del pasado era una huella que se había extinguido cuando la joven reclamó su independencia, ganándose así, todo el respeto del Clan-Luces muy bien-le comentó con aprobación.

-Su padre tiene toda la razón, prima-la inconfundible voz de Neji llegó hasta a ella-Te ves radiante. Cualquiera diría que tú eres la novia en vez de mi querida Tenten.

La joven enrojeció ante tanto halago, y no pudo hacer más que despeinarse su sedoso cabello en un ademán nervioso y apenado.

-No digan eso. Me avergüenzan-los reprendió con suavidad, pero profundamente complacida-Me imagino que debes estar muy nervioso por la boda, Neji-afirmó ella.

El apuesto jounin sonrió.

-Al contrario, sólo quiero que pase la semana para poder casarnos-en su voz se podía palpar su felicidad.

Hija y padre rieron. Sin embargo, el padre de Hinata no tardó en recordarle los motivos de su visita.

-Me parece que las muchachas deben estar esperándote. Estaban ansiosas de que llegaras-le dijo él.

Casi enseguida apareció una de las criadas para llevársela a las habitaciones de la señorita Hanabi.

Hinata se despidió con una elocuente reverencia a su primo, y padre. Caminó detrás de la criada ansiosa ya de tener un momento de intimidad con aquellas mujeres tan queridas para ella.

Su hermana menor se deshizo en atenciones para con ella, y no paró de hacerle preguntas sobre el trabajo en el hospital. Hinata le respondió con paciencia ante la mirada divertida de Tenten, la que frente a ellas se probaba un Kimono ceremonial ante un enorme espejo- Ese sería el kimono que llevaría el día que se uniera a Neji para siempre.

-¡Las bodas son siempre tan lindas!-exclamó Hanabi con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Cuándo vas a casarte hermana?-miró a Hinata sentada a su lado, dándole un leve empujón.

-¡Es verdad!-la secundó la castaña-¿Para cuándo la boda con Naruto?

Hinata empezó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente, una molesta costumbre que tenía desde su tierna infancia. Desvió la vista apenada.

-Eh…no…con Naruto aún no pensamos en matrimonio-se mordió los labios por la mentira. La infidelidad no era precisamente un requisito para casarse-Pero, ¿Por qué no te animas tu Hanabi? Estoy segura de que papá se alegraría mucho.

-¿Yo?-la menor de los Hyuga se apuntó a sí misma-¿Y con quién? Si ni siquiera tengo novio-dijo desilusionada.

Tenten y Hinata compartieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Qué hay de Kiba?-preguntó la castaña maliciosamente.

Fue como si le hubieran pegado con una sartén caliente a Hanabi, pues se levantó como un resorte, con el rostro totalmente afectado.

-Ese…él…-empezó a balbucear-…Es mi capitán-terminó por articular sonrojada.

Las dos mujeres rieron. Era casi de domino publico que Hanabi y Kiba estaban locos el uno por el otro. Desgraciadamente él era demasiado prejuicioso, y ella demasiado orgullosa como para que alguno de los dos cediera. Una verdadera lástima tomando en cuenta que sólo se estaban conformando con su relación laboral para estar más cerca. Hinata creía que más temprano que tarde caerían las barreras entre esos dos. Le hacía verdadera ilusión ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo junto a su hermana pequeña.

-Somos un equipo. No se confundan-terminó por justificarse en vano la menor de los Hyuga.

Al oír lo último algo cambio en la profundidad de los ojos de Tenten. Hinata lo notó al instante. Una sospecha se encendió en su cabeza.

-Hermana, no sabes cuánto me gustaría probar uno de esos tés, con sabor a lavanda que tan bien preparas. ¿No es muy caprichoso de mi parte, pedirte que nos deleites con uno?-la voz de Hinata era una suplica imposible de denegar.

-Por supuesto que no-le soltó Hanabi-Iré inmediatamente a prepararlo-les dijo vibrante de entusiasmo por salir de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras su salida. La voz de la heredera Hyuga se escuchó como un murmullo.

-¿No va a ir a la boda, no es cierto?-Tenten la miró con un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

-Fuimos con Neji a verle. Queríamos entregarle la invitación personalmente-la muchacha soltó un profundo suspiro-Estuvo a punto de cerrarnos la puerta en la cara, si es que Neji no llega a impedírselo-ella meneó la cabeza abatida-Nunca va a perdonarnos, Hinata. Él ve las cosas como si nosotros lo hubiéramos traicionado adrede-sus ojos se perlaron de pequeñas gotitas-Yo no quería engañar a Lee. Te lo juró-le dijo con la voz estrangulada-Pero no pudimos evitar enamorarnos con Neji.

Hinata fue al encuentro de su amiga y se estrecharon en un profundo abrazo.

-Ya ha pasado más de un año y aún no nos perdona-sollozó Tenten-Éramos… tan… amigos y tenía tantos deseos….de verlo junto a…nosotros…lo extraño-le dijo al oído de Hinata.

-Tranquila-la consoló la Hyuga profundamente conmovida. En el fondo abrazaba a Tenten por algo más que simple empatía. Sentía que era como estar viendo su futuro por delante. Lo que iba a pasar si Naruto y Sakura se enteraban de su traición. ¿Cómo saber que iba a ser de Sasuke y de ella?

* * *

Por lo menos tenía que reconocer que pasar todo el día en su antiguo hogar, había sido como una inyección de calor y energías. Los preparativos de la boda y el ánimo a su alrededor eran verdaderamente contagiosos. En un principio pretendía quedarse a dormir, tal cual cómo se lo había dicho a Naruto, pero tuvo que cambiar de planes a última hora, y no era necesariamente por voluntad propia.

Mientras toda la familia cenaba, le llegó un aviso de que la señorita Haruno la buscaba. Sólo el que se la hubiesen nombrado la puso ligeramente nerviosa. Antes de encontrarse con ella, su mente había creado tantas posibilidades que iba casi dispuesta a enfrentarse en un duelo. Para su alivió Sakura le sonrió amistosa, y luego se largó a pedirle rápidamente que por favor la cubriera esa noche en su turno en el hospital. Según ella ya había hablado con Shizune y Tsunade, sólo le faltaba encontrar una persona que la reemplazara, aunque no le dio ninguna razón para justificar el cambio, sólo le dijo que era algo urgente. Hinata aceptó porque se sentía culpable, más que porque quisiera tener trabajo en su día libre. Y eso era lo que se encontraba haciendo ahora. Iba camino al hospital a trabajar cuándo no le correspondía.

Cuando entró Shizune le dirigió una mirada extraña.

En los hospitales de ninjas por las noches solía darse un fenómeno. O bien estaban abarrotados con emergencias, o se trataba de largas noches de espera en que llegaban uno o dos casos. Lamentablemente, esa era una noche como la segunda. Aburrida, y con parte de su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, Hinata revisaba un par de fichas médicas sin entusiasmo. Ya era la tercera vez que las leía. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber cambiado el turno con Sakura.

De sus labios brotó una honda exhalación, si seguía así iba a terminar dormida sobre el escritorio. Reprimió un bostezo con la mano, irguiendo parte de su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla en la que reposaba. Cerró los ojos por un momento, permitiéndose escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios de melocotón. No se apresuró a levantar sus frondosas pestañas, porque aún sin verlo, era capaz de sentirlo. Había memorizado su olor, incluso las vibraciones que emitía el aire cuando se teletransportaba. Lo hizo esperar unos segundos, que se volvieron eternos para ambos. Cuando abrió sus preciosas pupilas, una silueta vestida de negro y con el rostro cubierto por una mascara de cuervo estaba parado a unos pasos de distancia de ella y el escritorio.

Hinata no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa. Se levantó enseguida para ir a su encuentro. La silueta permaneció estática hasta que ella llegó hasta situarse frente a él, con sus cuerpos muy juntos. Un calor conocido los rodeó.

-¿Ha ido bien la misión?-apenas terminó de preguntarle, se arrepintió. Por supuesto que le había ido bien, si era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Era un mero tramite-le respondió con la voz amortiguada por la mascara-Fui a buscarte a tu casa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Vine a cubrir a tu novia-le dijo en voz baja e inocente. Llevó sus manos a su oscura camiseta, metiéndolas por debajo de ella para encontrar con las palmas abiertas, los voluminosos músculos de su pecho-Te ves un poco tenso.

Se escuchó un rechinar de dientes.

-No hagas eso-le advirtió con voz ronca.

-Sólo te estoy tocando, sin más-comentó ella con recato, y deslizó ligeramente las uñas sobre su piel, siguiendo cada músculo con cuidado infinito-Me gusta tocarte-a él se le escapó un sonido de la garganta-¿Es eso malo?

Sasuke atrapó sus manos y las sostuvo con fuerza contra él.

-Vas a meterte en problemas. Alguien se acerca.

-Me preguntó si te sentirías más cómodo, si te ayudó con otra parte-Hinata soltó con suavidad sus manos y siguió con gesto travieso la línea que descendía sobre el vientre plano de él. Se puso a trabajar con los dedos, que rápido soltaron las ataduras.

-Deja de provocarme-la acusó, y volvió a gemir cuando su cuerpo se liberó de la contención que lo mantenía cautivo.

Hinata alzó la vista, juguetona. Estaba consciente del peligro que corrían, pero eso volvía todo más interesante.

-Hummm….qué bien-susurró al observar la evidencia del deseo-Muy bien.

Si seguía mirándola a los ojos, pese a la máscara, iba a perderse para siempre. Nunca sería capaz de mantener el control. Como si ella le leyera el pensamiento, bajó aún más las manos, rozándole las fuertes columnas de los muslos y desplazando sus dedos de nuevo hacía arriba, poco a poco, hasta que Sasuke fue incapaz de respirar. Entonces ella tomó en las manos su pesada erección, sintió todo su grosor y acaricio la punta con dedos expertos.

Sasuke no pudo contenerse, y echó la cabeza hacía atrás mientras el placer se apoderó de él, mientras el fuego se precipitaba por sus venas. Apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer? ¿Intentas volverme loco? ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

-Pensaba que te estaba dando un poco de alivio.

Hinata siguió con sus manos jugueteando. Persuasiva en sus movimientos fue deslizándose por encima y alrededor de su miembro hasta que Sasuke estuvo tentado de clamar misericordia.

-¿Aún no ha llegado?-susurró intrigada, ya que como estaba entretenida en otras tareas no podía activar su Byakugan para saber que tan cerca estaba su futura visita. Lo único que sentía era su chakra acercarse.

Un grave rugido escapó de la garganta del Uchiha.

-Justo ahora acaba de entrar al ascensor que la traerá a este piso-dijo entre dientes Sasuke.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Hinata distraída con la ardiente erección. Le rodeó las caderas con las manos mientras se agachaba hasta encontrar la alfombra con sus rodillas. Le oyó jadear y alzó la mirada descubriendo que el ninja se había despojado de la máscara. Ahora su perfecto rostro masculino estaba marcado por las severas líneas de la necesidad. Ella sonrió despacio, y una vez más inclinó la cabeza.

Sasuke nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. Hinata tenía el rostro blanco y perfecto esa noche, con sus largas pestañas y ojos de diamante cargados de misterio, y su boca tan erótica que quiso retener ese momento para toda la eternidad. Parecía una diosa pagana.

Luego, su cálido aliento bloqueó en Sasuke toda capacidad de pensar. Su boca, húmeda y caliente, le arrebató el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Mientras los suaves labios se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, él agarró dos puñados de su cabello sedoso para atraerla un poco más. Sus caderas se lanzaron dentro de su boca casi sin poder hacer otra cosa. Ella le arañaba los muslos con las uñas, con delicadeza, pero instándole a acercarse todavía más. Movía las manos sobre sus nalgas, siguiendo su contorno con cariño, y luego pasaron de nuevo a la parte frontal.

-Está en el piso-jadeó el Uchiha empujando su cuerpo dentro de la ardiente boca de la ninja. Luego apretó los dientes y empezó a ponerla en pie. A su pesar, Hinata dejó la exploración erótica y permitió que tirara de ella hacia arriba para apoyarla contra su figura dura como una roca. Sasuke pegó sus labios a su boca para devorarla, dominarla y poseerla. Sus brazos amenazaban con aplastarla y dejarlos a ambos con los pulmones vacíos de aire.

Traviesa Hinata apartó sus labios hinchados de besos de los de él, giró apenas un poco su cabeza para mirar la puerta. La perilla se movió lentamente. Con los reflejos de años de entrenamiento Sasuke desapareció.

Hinata apenas logró alisarse el cabello, cuando la imponente figura de la rubia Hokage apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Tsunade miró a los alrededores antes de decirle algo. Su nariz se arrugó en un mohín, como si estuviera percibiendo un aroma, a Hinata le recordó a su amigo Kiba, pero pese a todo, se mantuvo quieta y tranquila, dominando cualquier reacción en su cuerpo.

De pronto, los ojos de la Hokage se fijaron en ella, en un duro escrutinio

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hyuga?-la joven parpadeo confundida por la pregunta-Shizune me dijo que estabas en el hospital. Pero hoy es tu día libre-le lanzó una mirada molesta-¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Eh…-Hinata titubeo, ¿Acaso la Hokage no sabía?-…-La estoy reemplazando-le dijo, viendo sorprendida como los ojos de la rubia parecían brillar amenazadores.

-¿Y quién les dio autorización a ustedes para cambiar turnos?-la increpó con la voz crispada Tsunade cerrando los puños de sus manos con fuerza.

-Yo pensé…-la joven ninja calló. Por lo visto Sakura le había mentido, pero ¿Por qué? Luego se lo preguntaría, por el momento era mejor cubrirle las espaldas.

-¿Tú pensaste qué, Hyuga?-la figura de la rubia se inclinó hacía ella.

-Bueno…pensamos que no habría problemas, Hokage-le soltó apresuradamente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza soltando un bufido.

-Pues, pensaron mal-le respondió malhumorada-Ya hablaré con Sakura sobre esto. Ahora acompáñame a mi oficina-Tsunade se dio la vuelta esperando que la siguiera.

Hinata se quedó clavada al piso. No podía llegar e irse, sentía aún la presencia de Sasuke en el hospital.

-No voy a esperarte toda la noche, Hyuga-Hinata la miró desesperada, intentando buscar una excusa.

-Pero tengo trabajo pendiente-le replico en voz baja, mientras la Hokage se giraba para mirarla.

Tsunade soltó una carcajada ronca, dirigiéndola una mirada astuta, parecida a la de un halcón.

-No me vengas con tonterías. Sé que estabas muy bien acompañada-los colores subieron al rostro de Hinata-Pero yo soy la jefa aquí, y una orden es una orden, ¿Me has entendido?

Aunque le pesara, la rubia tenía la razón. Mordiéndose los labios asintió sombríamente, y se preparó para seguirla, pero no sin antes girarse un par de veces a mirar algo frustrada el lugar dónde sin interrupciones podría haber estado compartiendo una noche de pasión con el Uchiha.

Horas después, y aún en la oficina con la Hokage, Hinata contemplaba a través de las ventanas la clara luminosidad del amanecer. Sus ojos se tiñeron de cierta congoja. La presencia del Uchiha había desaparecido hacía un par de minutos, era lógico que se hubiera cansado de esperarla toda la noche. Suspiro, si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes, podría haber estado contemplando ese amanecer junto a Sasuke.

* * *

Le agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews: **Rika De Hiwatari**** , ****Fany D. Flowright**** ,****Dark Amy-chan**** , ****Rach Black**** ,****viicoviic****, ****Lia Du Black****, ****Secretpoisson**** , ****harukauzaki**** , ****vegetapr69**** , ****narutokonoha**** , ****GabrielleDeLaCroix****,****SaBaKu-No-MeNnY****, ****kairi-Sparda**** , ****helena-uchimaki no gaara****, ****kperscy****, ****Pamelix**** y ****istharneko** (para el próximo capítulo prometo dedicarles unas palabras individualme) ¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola otra vez!!! Me alegra muchisimo saber que no se han olvidado de el fic, ahora si actualizare lo más seguido que pueda.

Gracias, gracias por sus reviews!!!

Espero les guste el capí.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**The Nights**

**7-Cuarta Noche**

Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto mientras bailaban, sin saber muy bien que hacer para aliviar la situación. Se sentía inquieta y totalmente perturbada, y estaba absolutamente rabiosa por eso. Ese era el día de su primo y de su amiga, pero estaba tan preocupada que apenas había prestado atención a la ceremonia. Había estado demasiado ocupada mirando a Sasuke.

La ceremonia se hubiera llevado a cabo a la perfección, sino hubieran ocurrido dos eventos importantes. El primero de ellos había resultado ser la llegada de Rock Lee al matrimonio, ya nadie se lo esperaba, ni los novios. Y totalmente fuera de su acostumbrada actitud, se mantuvo silencioso y apartado de todos los invitados, incluso ahora bebía una copa de Champaña con gesto ausente, solitario en un rincón.

Pero Lee no era su verdadero problema. Su problema tenía nombre y apellido. Sasuke Uchiha. Apenas lo vio llegar se agitó entera, pero nada la había preparado para verlo junto a Sakura. No, después de todo lo que habían compartido. Se supone que eran algo parecido a una pareja de amantes, pero le era casi imposible dejar de observar como la pelirosa se recargaba mimosamente sobre él, y no sentirse molesta. Por lo menos, Sasuke era indiferente, de lo contrario, no tenía claro cómo hubiera reaccionado, ni que hubiera hecho.

-¿Sucede algo?-la voz del rubio en su oído la sacó de sus pensamientos-Estás muy distraída y callada.

-No…no…nada-negó ella repetidas veces meneando la cabeza-Pensaba en Neji y Tenten-mintió.

-Hacen una linda pareja, van a ser muy felices, Datebayo-comentó él con una leve risa.

-Eh….si…-balbuceó ella.

-¿Te gustaría tener una boda cómo está?-el hombre la apartó un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos con adoración-A mi me gustaría que nuestro matrimonio fuera así.

Hinata tragó saliva, y se abrazó a él, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. El peso que sentía por traicionarlo era mucho mayor de lo que jamás hubiera llegado a creer. Sin embargo, cuándo sus ojos se encontraba con esas pupilas negras como el carbón, todo sentimiento de culpa se extinguía con la misma rapidez que la pasión por Sasuke la dominaba.

Ella apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las manos de su novio subían y bajaban en suaves movimientos por su espalda. Era una clase de caricia que antes adoraba, por la ternura que él imprimía a su contacto. Pero ahora no deseaba sentirlas, se apartó de él con cierta dificultad, no quería que Naruto la mirara a los ojos, y viera lo que había en ellos.

Pero apenas fueron unos segundos separados, hasta que lo sintió sobre sus labios. El mismo contacto caliente, y de sabor conocido. Su aliento la embargó, tirando de ella, en un beso conocido, pero llenó de una profunda urgencia.

Hinata reprimió un gemido entre sus labios alejándose de él, y como en un sueño lo vio sonriente y con los ojos azules brillantes de deseo. Pero lo qué vio detrás de su figura, detuvo su corazón como si una mano invisible lo hubiera apretado.

Sus ojos apenas tuvieron contacto, pero ella vio en la mueca cruel y desdeñosa que se formó en sus labios, toda la ira que el Uchiha se estaba reprimiendo. Entonces desapareció entre los invitados, y ella quería con toda su alma ir detrás de él. Pero se quedó, porque ella era la novia de Naruto, porque se suponía que su lugar estaba entre sus brazos.

No supo si fueron minutos u horas, lo único que le importaba era tener al fin un momento para ir en su búsqueda. La fiesta había seguido su curso normal, algunos bebían, otros bailaba y otros conversaban. Hinata dejó a Naruto junto a Kiba, pues ya se habían vuelto a enzarzar en una estúpida pelea, como siempre. A su paso por la gente, notó que Rock Lee ya había abandonado el lugar, y también vio como su hermana pequeña miraba desde una esquina, bastante sonrojada, al joven Inuzuka.

Se acercó a su hermana sigilosamente, apenas a unos centímetros de ella, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

-Invítalo a bailar, es un matrimonio y no puede negarse. Además estoy segura de que Kiba irá encanto contigo al lugar dónde lo lleves-Hanabi totalmente sonrojada, se giró con brusquedad a mirar a su hermana. Un mudo entendimiento.

Cuándo se separo de Hanabi, buscó con sus ojos a Sakura, se temía que pudieran estar juntos, pero tampoco logró verla.

Salió de la sala principal, para encaminarse por un pasillo desierto. Allí a sus anchas, se permitió el lujo de activar su Byakugan, para localizarlo. Una imperceptible sonrisa iluminó sus facciones de muñeca, mientras doblaba por un corredor. Estaba solo.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, aunque estaba completamente segura de que él ya había detectado su presencia. Adentro todo estaba a oscuras, pero ella podía sentirlo, podía hasta olerlo. Sus manos buscaron el interruptor, y dejó que la luz bañara la estancia mientras ella apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta, al cerrarla.

Y entonces lo vio, sentado en el sillón favorito de su padre, sólo a unos pasos de distancia. Hinata reprimió un suspiro, la oscura figura del ninja se notaba tensa, y ella presentía una futura tormenta avecinarse.

-Sasuke-lo llamó en un murmullo.

-¿Te has acostado con él desde que lo hacemos nosotros?-la voz del Uchiha sonó dura e inexpresiva.

Hinata se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversión. Confundida, y sin saber que responderle, bajó la mirada.

-¿Lo has hecho?-volvió a insistir él.

-¿Tú te has acostado con Sakura?-en un acceso de molestia, ella contraataco.

-No estamos hablando de mí, Hinata-le dijo él, en un tono que no admitía réplica-¡Vamos, contéstame! Porque si lo haz hecho, te juró que lo mato.

La repentina furia que se había desatado en él, la alarmó. En los ojos de Sasuke brillaba peligrosamente el Sharingan. Se había puesto de pie, y caminaba hacía ella con el cuerpo tenso, y una expresión en el rostro de la más pura amenaza. Hinata se estremeció, y se pegó a la puerta.

Sasuke la miró, era como si una bestia rugiera en su interior. Pegó su boca a la de ella, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, ni tregua alguna. Estaba descontrolado, un suave gruñido de advertencia emanó de lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras Hinata intentaba levantar la cabeza y corresponder al beso.

Sasuke extendió la mano sobre su garganta y la atrajo hacía él.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que me haces, Hinata. No sabes cómo me provocas-le dijo antes de abrazarla como si fuera parte de él, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo y no pudiera estar sin ella.

Bajó la otra mano por la cintura de ella, y la dejó descansar ahí, excitado, con premura, pese al modo tranquilo en que tenía la mano posada por encima de su vestido.

Hinata era muy consciente, consciente de lo cerca que estaban. No podía ni pensar racionalmente, sólo quería que su mano se moviera. En cualquier dirección, eso no importaba. Notaba su boca caliente, dura, y aún así suave en la forma de besarla, exigiendo su rendición completa. Y luego él, movió la mano y encontró sus pechos. Fue algo muy simple, pero todo su cuerpo se sintió salvaje e ingobernable, y notó una enorme necesidad creciendo en ambos, como dos fuerzas eléctricas a punto de colisionar.

Ella sintió el gemido que surgía de lo profundo de su alma, mientras él le acariciaba con una mano la parte inferior del pecho, plena y redonda. Y cuándo le rodeó el pecho con la mano, comprimiendo el pezón erecto bajo su palma, ella soltó un jadeo y apartó la boca de sus labios para poder saborear la piel de él, para quedar libre y llevar a cabo sus propias exploraciones.

Notaba como Sasuke seguía la forma de su pecho con la mano, el contorno de la curva, la suave invitación turgente, su pezón, dolorido y duro, comprimido contra su palma. Hinata deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de él, y encontró su piel acalorada, el relieve de sus músculos definidos. Tocarlo y sentirlo, hacían que se sintiera tan viva, tan completamente femenina. Hizo que se sintiera inquieta y excitada, que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una caldera de fuego líquido y cremoso.

Sasuke agarró los tirantes del vestido, bajándolos con presteza, quería ver su piel, quería que su piel reluciera incitante en esa habitación. Se le cortó la respiración al ver lo perfecta que era, ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Extendió las manos sobre su cintura y la dobló hacía atrás para que sus pechos, que no llevaban sujetador, se elevaran y encontraran su boca que descendía. Hinata era exuberante, hermosa, todo lo bueno y perfecto del mundo.

Le rodeó un pezón con la boca caliente y húmeda, todo calor y fuego, provocando una erupción de llamaradas dentro de ella. Dentro de él. Con cada fuerte tirón de sus labios succionando su pecho, se producía un torrente de ardiente líquido derramándose en ella, enardeciendo a él.

Sasuke bajó las manos por su cintura hasta la delgada curva de sus caderas, allí la alzó entre sus brazos, obligándola a rodearlo a la altura de la cadera, oprimiéndose contra él. Le acarició las piernas, suaves como la seda, firmes bajo su tacto, pero totalmente tiernas por la parte interior de los muslos. Retiró la boca de sus pechos por un momento para que su lengua pudiera seguir más abajo, y luego regreso una vez más a la tentación de sus senos turgentes y tiernos. Deslizó la mano entre sus piernas para encontrar allí el calor húmedo por encima de sus braguitas.

Hinata gritó, fue una nota suave y musical que penetró hasta el interior de Sasuke, y encendió un infierno de llamas que empezó a lamer la piel de ella, su cuerpo y el de él, sus mismísimas entrañas. Ella manoseaba sin pensar los extremos de los pantalones de Sasuke y por fin él quedó libre, excitado y exigente, con el cuerpo enardecido por tenerla. Hinata notó los dedos de Sasuke irrumpiendo en ella, y su propio cuerpo pesado y poco familiar, excitado y dolorido por la urgente necesidad. Movió las caderas, pretendiendo liberarse del tormento que crecía. Los dedos del Uchiha ahondaron más, verificando su disposición y elevando la temperatura unos noventa grados. Ella respondía a sus caricias arañando su amplia espalda con las uñas, respirando entre jadeos convulsivos, totalmente cogida a él.

Sasuke la acariciaba rítmicamente con los dedos, mientras succionaba su pecho y mantenía un juego erótico con los dientes, enloqueciéndola y desinhibiéndola de tal modo que se movía con urgencia contra su mano.

-¡Maldición!-soltó de pronto él en un improperio-Alguien se acerca-su voz sonaba áspera y ronca.

Él la soltó a su pesar, depositando las piernas temblorosas de la ninja en el piso. Se quedó inmóvil, aún reteniéndola cerca de él con sus dos brazos fuertes como bandas de acero. Le cogió el rostro entre las manos para contemplarla con sus ojos ardientes de oscura tentación, tan intensos e hipnotizadores que ella no podía apartar la mirada, y le costaba hasta respirar.

-Vete mientras puedas, Hinata. Pero no te olvides de qué tenemos una conversación pendiente-y dicho eso, se inclinó para besar la comisura de sus labios.

Se contentó con jugar con su boca durante unos segundos, pero debían apartarse antes de que la tentación fuera demasiado grande, y ya no pudieran parar.

-Si no quieres que nos descubran, vete ya.

Hinata cerró la puerta tras ella tambaleante y apunto de desfallecer de puro deseo insatisfecho. Se arregló la ropa como pudo, e inició su camino de vuelta a la fiesta por el mismo corredor por el que había venido. Estuvo tentada un par de veces, en dar media vuelta y lanzarse sobre los brazos del Uchiha, y si los descubrían, al diablo con todo. Pero se reprimió, era el matrimonio de su primo, un escándalo así, lo arruinaría.

Tuvo que detener sus pasos, y con una mano se apoyó en la pared soltando un hondo suspiro. Y mientras luchaba con recuperar las palpitaciones normales de su corazón, se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento nadie había aparecido por ahí. Y aunque tanto Sasuke como ella había sentido un destello de Chakra deslizarse cerca de ellos, no se veía a nadie, lo único que se escuchaba era el barullo que la fiesta provocaba.

Ella meneó la cabeza, de todas formas eso ya no importaba. Llevaba un buen rato desaparecida de la fiesta, y sino volvía pronto, estaba segura de que Naruto iría a buscarla. Dio unos pasos manos y se detuvo en seco. Sus sentidos tan finamente entrenados, le devolvieron un sonido, notas distantes que se fundían. Era apenas un rumor, pero para ella fue totalmente claro, absolutamente revelador. Y se quedó de pie, estática, sin saber que hacer.

Conocía muy bien ese sonido, ella misma lo había estado emitiendo rato atrás. En algún lugar cercano alguien estaba gimiendo. El sonido claro de una consumación. Titubeante, no sabía si proseguir su camino o quedarse a ver de quién, o quienes, se trataba.

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal. Pero el morbo subió por ella con tanta rapidez que ya estaba aplicando los sellos del Byakugan para encontrar a la pareja. Pero nada la había preparado para lo que vio.

Empotrada contra uno de los estantes de uno de los tantos baños de la mansión, estaba Sakura. Siendo besada y acariciada, por un semidesnudo Rock Lee. Hinata deshizo el Byakugan casi en el acto, demasiado impactada para poder reaccionar. Sólo se llevó una mano a los labios, consternada, y evitando soltar un grito o cualquier sonido que pudiera delatarla. Por lo visto, ni Sasuke, ni ella eran los únicos infieles en toda esa historia, ¿Sabría el Uchiha de la infidelidad de su novia?

* * *

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo 6:**

**Dark Amy-chan**** :** Gracias por tu apoyo a pesar del tiempo, ojala te haya gustado el capí, y espero ansiosa tus opiniones. Ahora Sasuke y Hinata ya no son los únicos infieles. Besos y cuidate mucho.

**kairi-Sparda**** :** Lo he puesto lo más pronto posible, espero te haya gustado, y tus comentarios....Gracias por no olvidar el fic. Muchos cariños.

**viicoviic****:** Jajaja....Sí, pobre Sasuke va a tener que esperar un poco....pero es que las cosas se les van a complicar jajajajj.....Gracias por tus comentarios, me hace ilusión que aún leas el fic. Cuidate y nos vemos.

**Rach Black****:** No he tardado mucho jajajajaj....y ahora ya sabes porque Sakura anda de mentirosa, todos tienen sus sucios secretillos por ahí jejeje...cuidate mucho, y nos estamos leyendo.

**GabrielleDeLaCroix**** :** Gracias por el reviews, me alegra que lo estes leyendo. Te mando un abrazo enorme, y cariños.

**Secretpoisson**** :** Una relación de amantes no puede durar para siempre , o si?? tarde o temprano los descubren o los sentimientos se descontrolan, a esta pareja les pasa eso, ya veremos que se hace jajajaaj....¡gracias por tus bellas palabras! Nos vemos, besos.

**shaapithaa**** :** jajajjaj gracias por el apoyo, se hace lo que se puede, jajaajaj....espero tus opiniones, cuidate mucho.

**Sunrise spirit**** :** JAJAJA, bueno menos mal que has visto mi fic, gracias por leerlo. Tsunade va a aparecer más adelante, y ahí sabrás si sabe o no que era Sasuke quien estaba con Hinata, digamos que la mujer va a ser la consciencia de la Hyuga....espero te guste este capí. Muchos cariños.

**JiGoKu nEkA**** :** La inspiración aún me acompaña, menos mal jajaajajajja.....ojala te siga gustando, este fic creo tendrá unos 15 capítulos más o menos. ¡Gracias por el reviews! Y nos estamos viendo.

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** Jajajaja....¡gracias a las alarmas y a tu memoria! ahora no he tardado mucho en actualizar, espero te guste el fic.....nos vemos.


	8. Chapter 8

¡¡Holis!! Espero que se encuentren bien. Lamento la tardanza, pero entre a clases y la universidad me ha tenido un tanto ocupada.

Espero de corazón que les guste el capí, y gracias por leer.

Saludos a quienes me han dejado reviews, y a los lectores anonimos.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**The Nights**

**8-Descubrimientos**

Ella miró su imagen reflejada en el espejo plenamente consciente de que ya no era la misma mujer de antes. Tenía un brillo distinto detrás de esa pupila casi transparente, algo oculto, algo que solamente él sabía. Algo que sólo ese ninja oscuro había encendido en su alma. Se vio sonreír, y buscó en uno de los estantes su lápiz labial. Le encantaba el color melocotón, creía que sus labios lucían frescos y naturales con esa tonalidad. Cuando terminó de pintarse, le lanzó un beso al espejo y abrió la puerta de su baño saliendo apresurada pues su novio llegaría en cualquier momento. Ese era uno de los días en que salían a comer a fuera, y tenía que admitir que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para animarse con esa salida.

Se paró a mitad de la habitación alisando algunas arrugas casi imaginarias que según ella había visto en el vestido negro. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no sintió el nuevo chakra en su cuarto.

Alzó la vista, y sólo entonces lo encontró recostado en medio de su cama, aún con su uniforme de Jounin. Estaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirándola fijamente, y sin descaro alguno. Los ojos negros resplandecieron formando un nudo en su estomago. Aún no entendía como conseguí él ponerla en ese estado con su mera presencia.

-Sasuke…eh, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Hinata enrojeció ante el fiero escrutinio.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿O ya lo olvidaste?-respondió con simpleza-Aunque…me parece que estas ocupada-él alzó una ceja, dejando en claro lo evidente.

La joven ninja se mordió los labios, y evitando mirarlo tomó un peine de un mueble para comenzar a cepillar su larga cabellera de ébano.

-Eh…vamos a ir a cenar con…Naruto.

Eh hombre se removió en la cama, incómodo, y con las esculpidas facciones de su rostro tensas.

-Hinata-ella alzó la vista siendo devorada por la oscuridad de su mirada-Ven aquí.

A pesar del titubeo inicial, ella terminó caminado hacía él. Se sentó en la cama con timidez, y Sasuke le arrebató el peine de las manos para ocuparse ahora él de cepillar esa cabellera, sentándose a su lado. Su perfume a flores le inundo los sentidos, mientras se perdía en la contemplación de su blanquísima y suave piel. El deseo por tocarla llegó a aturdirlo.

Hinata lo escuchó respirar sobre su cuello, y la piel se le sensibilizo al instante. Apretó sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo, controlándose. Naruto iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Dónde te va a llevar?-le preguntó al oído-Espero que no sea tan idiota como para llevarte a comer ramen.

Ella sonrió afectada, pues la verdad era que esa era precisamente la idea que tenía el rubio de una cita.

-Espero que no-confesó con honestidad. El Uchiha sonrió dejando el peine a un lado.

-Te ves muy bella-le dijo él en un lento siseo enronquecido, y ella cerró los ojos complacida.

Sasuke tomó con delicadeza el cabello de la muchacha y lo corrió hacía un costado de su cuello, dejando la otra porción de piel libre a sus intenciones. Sus manos se posaron en los frágiles hombros descubiertos, acariciándola, despertando la piel a su paso con agradables estremecimientos. Hinata contuvo un profundo suspiro, y él aprovecho el momento para atacar su cuello con sus sensuales labios, dominándola con esa boca que humedecía y calentaba los puntos sensibles de la ninja.

La respiración de ambos se disparó con la placentera promesa de algo más. Hinata se apoyó entonces en él y ladeó la cabeza hacía atrás ofreciéndole la vulnerable línea de su garganta mientras sus pechos se elevaban sugerentemente al extender uno de los brazos para rodearle el cuello a él.

-Él va a llegar…-balbuceó ella con los ojos fijos en los labios del Uchiha.

Necesitaba sentir su boca sobre la suya, la clase de descargas que le provocaba él eran indescriptibles. Apenas alcanzó a morderse los labios cuando él tomó posesión de su boca conquistándola y alimentándose de ella, mientras la rodeaba para abarcar sus pechos con las manos, para sentir su peso a través de la fina tela de su vestido.

-Te deseo. Ahora mismo-le susurró aquellas palabras con aspereza. Dominado por la necesidad.

Una mano del Uchiha se fue resbalando por la curva de las caderas de la muchacha, hasta alcanzar el vestido y seguir la forma de su pierna, levantando la tela para acariciar el muslo. Hinata gimió suavemente mientras la necesidad de los dos iba fundiéndose. Y aunque sus bocas se buscaban ansiosas, ella se sentía intranquila, disfrutaba ese momento como nunca, pero algo la asaltaba, gritando desde su interior.

Cuando Sasuke mordió su labio inferior, ella lo recordó con brusquedad. Y las imágenes de esa mañana en las que hablaban con Sakura en el hospital la desconcentraron totalmente. Se apartó del Uchiha con penosa dificultad, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que hablar con él. Se giró a verlo, frente a frente.

-¿Qué pasa?-la interrogó el hombre cesando con sus caricias. De pronto ella parecía mortificada-Naruto aún no llega-le dijo con amargura, interpretando erróneamente su actitud.

La Hyuga suspiró cansada, estaba comenzando a familiarizarse con sus respuestas.

-No es eso-ella lo miró con una expresión seria, él jamás la había visto así, y eso lo alarmó-Tengo que contarte algo….es….es sobre Sakura.

Sasuke se la quedó viendo confundido. La mención de su novia era algo que no se esperaba.

-¿Qué….-Hinata lo interrumpió colocando dos dedos en sus labios.

-Déjame hablar. Yo la vi…y hable con ella…-se le hizo un nudo en el estomago a la muchacha por lo que iba a decirle-…Sakura te esta….

No pudo terminar la frase, pues un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta los hizo brincar a los dos. El haber estado tan pendientes el uno del otro, los llevó a no advertir el conocido Chakra llegar. Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras afuera los golpes en la puerta iban y venían.

-Debe ser Naruto-dijo ella apenada, levantándose con lentitud de la cama sin atreverse a mirarlo. La llegada del otro ninja había marcado una abismal distancia entre los dos, a pesar de encontrarse tan cerca.

Hinata tomó un abrigo de una silla cercana, y se detuvo en medio de la habitación, con la vista baja. Sentía que todo aquello estaba mal, muy mal. El corazón le apretaba el pecho sin dejarla respirar.

Los golpes en la puerta seguían resonando, cada vez con más fuerza e insistencia.

-Naruto te esta esperando-la voz de él tan serena la hizo levantar la vista sorprendida-Ve con él.

Y ella abrió la puerta, saliendo de su cuarto con la sensación de que dejaba una parte de ella misma en ese lugar. Otro fuerte golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos y se apresuró a abrirle a Naruto. El rubio vestido de manera más formal la estrechó con firmeza contra su cuerpo, mientras ella se disculpaba por la tardanza.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-le preguntó sonriente, ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo.

Hinata asintió, y Naruto la cogió de la mano llevándosela. De pronto ella se detuvo, acababa de recordar que había olvidado algo.

-Se me quedó mi cartera en la habitación. Ya regreso-le explicó con rapidez a su novio.

El rubio soltó un profundo suspiro. Ahora ya estaba comenzando a pensar como Shikamaru, las mujeres realmente podían llegar a ser muy problemáticas.

Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró a Sasuke a sólo unos pasos de ella, trayendo entre sus manos la cartera que iba a buscar. Simplemente se observaron, y antes de que Hinata se arrepintiera, se levantó en puntillas rozando levemente los labios del ninja. Luego tomó su cartera y se fue.

Sasuke Uchiha sintió algo parecido al revoloteo de unas alas de mariposa en la boca del estomago. Sólo había sido un leve contacto, fútil, etéreo, pero seguro. Y el sabía con una certeza absoluta lo que eso significaba para él. Ya no tenía caso negárselo.

* * *

Una nube se formó ante sus bocas producto del choque entre el aire frío del exterior, y la calidez de sus alientos. Hinata siguió con sus ojos el rastro casi fantasmal proveniente de sus labios, y luego miró de reojo al rubio a su lado. Ambos caminaban por una solitaria Kohona de noche rumbo a la casa de ella después de haber cenado, y aunque fuera totalmente extraño, Naruto iba demasiado callado. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía, él se le adelanto.

-La vieja Tsunade nos dios una misión a Sai, a Sasuke y a mi en Suna por al menos una semana…-la Hyuga se detuvo bruscamente, con la cabeza echa un hervidero ¿Sasuke y Naruto iban de misión juntos?-…Y necesito pedirte algo….Me gustaría que….-el rubio tomó por los hombros a su novia, obligándola a mirarlo-….cuando regrese le pidieras a tu padre que me dejara hablar a solas con él. Tengo algo importante que decirle.

Hinata se quedó de piedra. Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban con determinación, esa mirada sólo se la veía cuando hablaba de convertirse en Hokage.

-¿Qué….le…dirás?-la joven tartamudeo, nerviosa.

El rubio le sonrió como un niño pequeño que oculta una travesura.

-No seas curiosa-él se inclinó y besó su pequeña nariz con ternura-A mi regreso te prometo que lo sabrás.

En un impulso Naruto la cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos a su paso, para comenzar a correr con ella por las calles, por encima de la nieve, sorteando obstáculos y a escasos transeúntes mientras reía y la contagiaba a ella con su risa. Las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de un agradable sonrojo producto del esfuerzo. A sólo unos metros del edifico dónde la Hyuga vivía, el rubio ninja se detuvo, provocando que su novia diera unos traspiés que él aprovecho con astucia para cogerla por la cintura y tenerla a su merced.

Ella aún jadeaba por la inesperada carrera cuando sus labios fueron sellados. El roce caliente e insistente la obligó a separar su boca, y permitirle el acceso en una vorágine de desesperación por parte de él. La tomó de las caderas apretando sus cuerpos, mientras Hinata se aferraba a su camisa mareada por el repentino cambio.

-Necesito tenerte, Hinata-murmuró él con la voz impregnada de deseo, separando sus labios sólo unos centímetros-Necesito tener tu recuerdo en mi cuerpo antes de irme-le dijo a la vez que comenzaba a morder los labios de ella de manera incitante.

La ninja cerró los ojos aturdida por la repentina petición. Buscó en su mente alguna respuesta, pero estaba tan bloqueada como su cuerpo. Y él ya no la esperó más, pues otra vez se apoderó de sus labios con insaciables deseos, arrimándola al calor de sus brazos en una prisión que sólo prometía pasión para los dos. Hinata gimió dentro del suculento beso cuando sintió el piso moverse a sus pies, y por un segundo, se perdió en esa sensación de estar volando. Ya no era Naruto quien la besaba con hambre, ni quién recorría su cuerpo con manos y caricias que hablaban de pertenencia e intimidad, no, no. Era el oscuro ninja del Sharingan quien la reclamaba con sensual autoridad.

Y entonces la respuesta de la Hyuga comenzó a ser mucho más entregada. Se aferró a los cabellos del hombre buscándolo con renovadas fuerzas, atrayéndolo hacía ella hasta que el aire ya no les alcanzó para seguir por más tiempo con sus labios unidos. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas, Hinata lo miró febrilmente, despertando brutalmente a la realidad. Frente a ella, y ahora afuera de la puerta de su departamento, cortesía de la teletransportación del ninja, estaba el hombre de brillantes cabellos dorados, su novio.

La Hyuga se apartó de él turbada. Lo miraba como si no lo conociera.

-Hinata…

-Será mejor que te vayas-le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente el pecho.

-Pero…

-No. Tienes que descansar para la misión-pese a que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, ella se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Acababa de caerle un peso encima, y lo único que quería hacer era huir de esa situación.

En el momento en que puso la llave en la cerradura y pretendía girarla, la mano grande y firme de Naruto se posó sobre la suya deteniendo la acción. La respiración tranquila de él le movió algunos mechones de cabello que caían desordenados por su cuello.

-Algo esta mal, Hinata-le dijo estremeciéndola con el tono duro de su voz-¿Por qué me rechazas? Hace más de un mes que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo, mientras yo me muero por tenerte-la mano de él apretó la suya con aprehensión- He tenido mucha paciencia, pero tú pareces estar en otro lugar-aquel tenue reproche estaba cargado de censura.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente, y la voz no le salía. Estaba atascada en algún punto de su seca garganta.

-Voy a esperarte porque te amo, Hinata-el rubio soltó un suspiro que le llegó hasta el alma a ella-Pero espero de verdad que a mi regreso tengas ganas de contarme qué es lo que te sucede.

Naruto soltó su mano. Besó con cariño la cabeza de ella, y desapareció en el acto, dejando una estela de palabras no dichas a su paso. La abrumadora nostalgia parecía bailar alrededor de la Hyuga, aturdiéndola.

La joven mujer se quedó estática en el lugar. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía un frío indescriptible recorrer cada miembro de su cuerpo. Ya no sabía lo que sentía. Naruto era una constante en su vida, el hombre que creía iba a amar hasta la muerte, pero ahora con el Uchiha todo era distinto. Sasuke la hacía sentir cosas que no creía posibles, ni reales, e incluso en esos instantes en los que sabía que debía haber corrido detrás de Naruto, no podía, porque lo único que pensaba era en que no vería al dueño del Sharingan por unos días, tiempo que se le hacía insoportable, y no sabía como lidiar con esa realidad.

Además aún estaba entre medio la cuestión de Sakura. Había hablado con ella esa misma mañana, y pese a todo lo que creía, Haruno no le había negado su infidelidad con Lee, al contrario, se había echado a llorar sobre sus brazos diciéndole lo confundida que se encontraba, y que aunque no había querido hacerle eso a Sasuke estaba harta de que él le fuera tan indiferente, ni una caricia tierna, ni una palabra de amor, y entonces había aparecido Lee dándole todo lo que el frío Uchiha le negaba. Y para su asombro mayor, Sakura le había confesado que ya llevaban más de siete meses juntos, y que ya no se sentía capaz de dejarlo. Estupefacta la Hyuga iba a cuestionar el por qué seguí aún con Sasuke cuando Shizune las interrumpió.

Con brusquedad Hinata sacó la llave de la cerradura, perturbada por sus pensamientos, y se pasó una manga del abrigo por los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Acto seguido hizo los sellos correspondientes y se teletransporto. Acababa de tomar una decisión, y ya no iba dejar que todo siguiera dilatándose más.

* * *

Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero se detuvo, ahora se sentía algo ridícula por haber llegado hasta allí sin previo aviso y a esas horas. Suspiró con la intención de darse la vuelta, cuando la puerta se abrió. Los ojos oscuros del hombre recorrieron su silueta, y en silencio la invitó a entrar. A ella se le aceleró el corazón con sólo verlo.

Adentro todo estaba oscuro. Hinata se mordió los labios reprendiéndose interiormente por haberlo interrumpido, lo más lógico era que estuviera descansando para su próxima misión, y ella llegaba así nada más, como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

-No esperaba recibir tu visita-la voz potente de él la sacó de sus cavilaciones-¿Dónde dejaste a Naruto? Supongo que él tenía muchas ganas de despedirse de ti-le dijo con mordacidad, estudiando sus reacciones.

La Hyuga lo miró un instante, y ya no aguanto más. Esa pantomima tenía que llegar a su fin. Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre sus brazos, estrechándolo como si la vida misma se le fuera en ese instante. Apoyó su rostro en su fuerte torso, inhalando su olor, palpándolo con las manos desesperadas, anclándose a su existencia para sentirse real, mientras de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

Él apretó el abrazo, sorprendido y conmovió por el repentino contacto. Enterró su rostro en la melena azabache de la ninja, preocupado por su llanto.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hizo algo?-le pregunto en voz baja, sin poder ocultar del todo la nota de pánico en su voz-Te juro que si….

-No, no….-negó ella arrimándose más a él-….soy yo…es mi culpa….-dijo sollozando.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Ella alejó su rostro de su pecho, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le encogió al ver esa preciosa carita llena de lágrimas. Una profunda furia por su mejor amigo bulló silenciosamente por sus entrañas.

-Yo…no puedo hacer el amor con Naruto…no puedo dejar que me toque sin…sin…pensar en ti…le explicó bajando la mirada-No…no podemos continuar así. No es justo para nadie.

-Lo sé-su respuesta hizo que ella alzara la vista inmediatamente. Él llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a despejar las lágrimas con sus dedos-Por eso terminé hoy con Sakura. Fue un corte limpio, sin llantos ni recriminaciones.

Hinata abrió sus ojos conmocionada. Nunca podría haberse imaginado algo así.

-Pe…pero ella….

-Me estaba engañando con Lee-termino la frase él.

-¿Lo…Lo… sabías?-ella tartamudeó, pretendía decirle algo que él aparentemente ya sabía.

-Llevan muchos meses juntos esos dos. No soy ciego, Hinata. Aunque nunca me importó realmente porque no amaba a Sakura, sólo estaba esperando que ella misma me lo contara-los ojos del Uchiha brillaron, mientras cogía el rostro de ella con ambas manos-Pero apareciste tú, y ya era el momento de terminar mi antigua historia.

Sasuke no la dejó replicar, pues con infinita calma tomó los labios de la Hyuga, y la besó suavemente, imprimiéndole a ese contacto una emocionalidad que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie más. La rodeó con sus brazos, fundiéndola contra su cuerpo. Y la besó dominante y masculino. Sin duda alguna, ahora Hinata lo era todo para él.

* * *

**Mis sinceros agradecimientos a los reviews del 7 capí:**

-**DarkAmy-chan:** ¡Holis! y gracias, gracias por leer. Como ya sabrás al astuto sasuke no se le escapa nada, y ya sabía de la infidelidad desde antes. Ahora lo único que le importa es Hinata, digamos que es el más activo de los dos en el fic. Espero tus comentarios. Cuidate mucho y ojala te haya gustado el capí. Muchos besos.

- **viicoviic**** :** Espero que te encuentres bien, y no hayas tenido problemas. Gracias por el apoyo con el fic, personas como tú me alientan a terminarlo, ahora creo que faltan más o menos unos 5 capís para el final, ojala te siga gustando. Desde aquí te mando un abrazo enorme, y cuidate mucho.

-**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** ¡Holis, y que alegría que te guste! Siento haberme demorado en actualizar, pero los estudios son los estudios. Espero te siga gustando el fic, mira que nos acercamos a la ronda final jajaja....bueno, cuidate un montón y nos estamos leyendo.

-**Sunrise spirit**** :** jajaja...me encanta el interes que tienes en el fic, y bueno Hinata no alcanzo a contarle nada a Sasuke porque él tan listo como siempre ya lo sabía, y es que le fueron infiel primero a él....es naruto el inocente del cuento ¿o no? jijijiji eso ya se verá. En todo caso gracias por tus comentarios, espero los próximos ansiosa. Un beso. Bye.

-**Rach Black**** :** Jajajaja....mmmm....eso de terminar felices con el amante, no lo sé muy bien. Creo que todos deben tener su cuota de sufrimiento cuando se es deshonesto, y ni hinata ni sasuke serán la excepción, ya lo verás....en todo caso pronto lo sabrás. Gracias por tu apoyo, y nos estamos leyendo. Muchos cariños.

-**GabrielleDeLaCroix**** :** ¡Hola! Sí que le has dado en el blanco, yo tengo una similar experiencia, y no siempre termina todo bien....Este caso no será una excepción. Te envió un abrazo, y gracias por leer.

-**Secretpoisson**** :** Bueno, no es que sean raros los gustos de sakura, es que previlegio el afecto por sobre lo físico....y ¿naruto? no todo es lo que parece, hay cosas peores que la infidelidad jijijijiji....espero estes bien, y espero tus comentarios. Besos.

-**Pamelix**** :** ¡Holis, amiga! he intentado actualizar apenas he tenido un respiro, y ya sé que a algunos no les gusta sakura con lee, pero sólo quería hacer una comparación por lo cálido y expresivo que es él, y lo frío que es sasuke...jajaja...ojala te haya gustado el capí. Nos estamos leyendo. Cariños.

-**harukauzaki**** :** ¡Holis! ¿cómo que los han interrumpido mucho, o no? jajaja....pronto no lo haran, y es que debían aclararse un par de cosas. Espero sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por tus palabras, y nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

-**LennaParis:** Hola, en serio prometo que es la última vez que esperas mucho, y bueno naruto no tiene amante, por si acaso jajaja pero tamoco se va a ortar muy bien que digamos...me alegra muchisimo que te guste el fic, y espero tus opiniones ansiosa. Gracias por leer, y nos estamos viendo. Cuidate un montón. Cariños.

-**Lilamedusa**** :** Sí que fue loco de sakura con lee, pero a él le gusta la pelirosa, y le da lo que sasuke no, así que...jijijijiji....en este capí no hay nada de lemon, pronto publicare un fic que no será con tanto lemon como este, espero que lo leas. jajaja...Desde aquí te mando un abrazo, y gracias por leer mi fic. Besos y abrazos.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holis!

¡Mil, mil, mil perdones por la tardanza! ¡ Lo siento muchisimo! Sé que no tengo muy buena excusa pues estuve enferma, y luego pase por un período de perdida de ganas de escribir, aún así lamento haberme demorado tanto....Sólo espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic.

En todo caso gracias a aquellos que aún lo lean.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

**The Nights**

**9-Quinta Noche**

Ellos dos se amaban, tenían que estar juntos. Si fuera Neji Hyuga diría casi que estaban destinados a permanecer uno al lado del otro. Estaba escrito.

El hombre detuvo su incesante paseo por su habitación, inquieto y evidentemente frustrado ante sus pensamientos, entre sus manos retorcía nervioso una caja de terciopelo azul, después de unos instantes la dejó caer sobre su cama, y se llevó una mano a sus cabellos dorados despeinándolos. Miró de soslayo su mascara Anbu; la figura del zorro parecía sonreírle sarcásticamente, como si le estuviera diciendo algo vital, algo tan importante que no fue capaz de resistir sus impulsos por más tiempo.

Con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba como ninja, corrió por los tejados de la Aldea de la Hoja, sonriente. Pese al frío y a las altas horas de la noche que eran, acababa de decidir que no se iría a su misión sin disculparse con su amada, pues aunque tenía ciertas dudas sobre su comportamiento últimamente, la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa situación. Lo único que quería y necesitaba era tener a Hinata a su lado, nada más.

Silenciosamente extrajo la llave que meses atrás la Hyuga le dio en uno de sus aniversarios, y abrió la puerta sigiloso. Pensaba a medida que caminaba hasta su cuarto, que de seguro ya se hallaba durmiendo, no importaba. Iba a recostarse a su lado a verla dormir, y a decirle cuánto la amaba, con suerte ella despertaría y le respondería lo mismo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando giro el pomo de la puerta, esperando lo mejor.

Sus ojos se abrieron decepcionados.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la cama vacía y bien tendida fue lo único que lo recibió.

La cabeza del rubio Uzumaki giro con toda clase de piezas, detalles, conversaciones, imágenes; en todas ellas Hinata era la protagonista, en todas ellas la verdad iba revelándose ante sus azules ojos.

Pero lo peor para él fue el sonido que siguió ante las piezas que se encajaban una a una como en un rompecabezas. Fue un simple y limpio "Crack".

Su corazón acababa de romperse.

* * *

-Lo mío con Sakura era una relación de conveniencia. Yo le interesaba desde que éramos niños, y a mí me hacía falta compañía. No había amor…-le explicó apenas acabaron el beso-…Era lógico que buscara a otro hombre, y Lee siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?-preguntó ella abrazándolo.

-Como hace cuatro meses. Un día regrese antes de una misión, y la descubrí escabulléndose al departamento de Lee, no regreso en toda la noche. Después de eso no nos buscábamos para nada que no fueran algunas actividades sociales.

-Pero….no entiendo. Si Sakura esta con Lee ¿Por qué no terminar antes?-Hinata alzó la cabeza mirándolo confundida.

-En realidad, Hinata, me daba lo mismo si me lo contaba o no. Yo no tenía nada que perder, pero ella….-Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hasta rozar suavemente sus labios contra los de la ninja-…Sakura es una mujer muy orgullosa. Creo que se siente avergonzada de Lee.

-Pero….-los dedos de él sobre su boca la hicieron callar.

-Basta ya de Sakura y de Lee. Aprovechemos nuestra noche-Y entonces la beso ávido, en un beso que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como un dolor adictivo.

Hinata sintió hasta en el último rincón de su alma que aquel beso lo estaba cambiando todo para ambos. Sintió que esa noche no sería como las otras, esa noche los dos estaban renaciendo juntos como nunca antes lo había estado de una persona.

No fue consciente de en que momento su ropa ya no estaba, y en su lugar estaba recostada en la cama del Uchiha. Él se dio la vuelta y, apoyado en un codo, le estudió el rostro con gesto oscuro, serio, tan intenso que ahuyentó todos sus pensamientos y cualquier duda. Sasuke podía traspasarla y saber todo sobre ella con una simple mirada.

Despacio, los labios del ninja encontraron los suyos. Tímidamente al principio, una sutil invitación. Eran besos pequeños y demorados en la boca, en la punta de la barbilla, en las comisuras de los ojos, sobre los pómulos. Aquellos besos hicieron que todo su cuerpo se llenara de algo que era casi un dolor, de un calor furioso y muy intenso. Brotaba en los labios de Hinata, en la punta de sus pechos, y le descendía por las piernas. Incluso le dolían los pezones. Como en un sueño la Hyuga se oyó gemir con una especie de maullido que no había oído antes.

Esa entrega era distinta. La piel encendida ya no sólo dibujaba pasión, sino amor.

-Hinata-murmuró él, que volvía a tomar posesión de su boca y le acariciaba los pechos desnudos, y en círculos lentos y juguetones buscaba la curva de su vientre.

Y fue como si su piel se convirtiera en otra cosa. Tan viva que escapaba a su control, muy pegada al cuerpo de Sasuke. Sus caderas se encajaban a las suyas, y ella también tocaba, buscaba, acariciaba cada uno de los huesos de su espalda, las clavículas planas, la curva de las nalgas. Ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía. Sus labios se abrían al contacto de sus labios, y la sensación inesperada de las lenguas entrelazadas la hicieron estremecerse de delicia y asombro, tanto que él se detuvo, alzó la cabeza y la miró, preocupado.

Los ojos de ella brillaron en la oscuridad del cuarto, dichosa. Eso era lo que se sentía de verdad al hacer el amor.

Pero antes de que Sasuke dijera o hiciera algo, ella se echó a reír, una risa que era casi como un ronroneo, y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacía sí una vez más. Los labios del Uchiha exploraban su cuello con unos besos abiertos, saboreándola; como si quisiera comérsela, y con la lengua empezó a lamerle los pechos, disfrutándola, descubriéndola, haciendo que las líneas de su cuerpo se fundieran hasta encajar a la perfección con las suyas. Hinata se asombraba al sentir que dos cuerpos, como los de ellos que ya no eran vírgenes, fueran capaces de aquello, de convertirse en uno solo con tanta intensidad.

Mientras él hundía la cabeza sobre sus pechos, ella se aferraba a su cuerpo aspirando profundamente su aroma. Olía a hierbas, a madera, a bosque verde y húmedo, como un día de lluvia. Pero su sabor salado la excitó en lo más íntimo. Cuando Sasuke se metió un pezón en la boca, su temperatura interior alcanzó una cuota casi irresistible. Hinata bajo la mano hasta donde notaba que el miembro de él se apretaba con fuerza contra su muslo. Pero, al envolverlo contra sus dedos, se sobresalto. Ése no era el pene que reconocía. Era distinto. Era demasiado grande. ¿Cómo podía ser tan suave algo tan duro?

Apenas lo rozó con la mano, al Uchiha se le escapó un gemido. El miembro saltó entre sus dedos, como si unas descargas eléctricas recorrieran sus venas azuladas, y ella misma sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de poseerlo. Fue como si fuera parte de ella. Como si todo él fuera una parte de ella, encajando a la perfección, cóncavo y convexo.

De pronto Hinata supo que no podía esperar más. Le cogió una mano y se la colocó entre las piernas. Al instante él alzó la cabeza, le sonrió autosuficiente, para luego dejar que su boca y su lengua se fundieran con las de ella. Con los dedos empezó a acariciar el núcleo húmedo que ocultaba entre los muslos, suavemente al principio, con más firmeza después. Ella gemía, y por debajo de sus gemidos oía un gruñido grave, ahogado, que era de Sasuke. La Hyuga perdió la noción del tiempo. Un minuto, una hora, no lo sabía. Le pasó una pierna por la cadera, y sintió que el pene se apretaba mucho contra su hendidura, caliente, vibrante, ávido.

Y en un instante él estaba encima, besándole los párpados hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se topó con su mirada oscura, que la contemplaba con tanta ternura, con tanto anhelo, que ella supo que recordaría aquellos ojos hasta el día de su muerte. Sus bocas se unieron una vez más.

-Mi dulce amor…-susurró Sasuke con la voz enronquecida y llena de algo que ella jamás imagino sentir-….Dime que esto es lo que quieres.

-Para siempre-balbuceó con el cuerpo y el alma entregada.

Entonces ella levantó mucho las caderas, para que la punta de su ser entrara en ella, y oyó a Sasuke aspirar muy hondo. Le mordió el labio inferior y despacio, suavemente, penetró en ella. El Uchiha la atrajo hacía sí, murmurando, susurrando, besándola, mientras iba invadiéndola e incrementando su ritmo.

Hinata apenas podía respirar. Todo pensamiento cesó. Todo su mundo se convirtió en ese instante. Un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y que, ardiente, abría nuevos senderos en su carne. Senderos que sólo le pertenecían a Sasuke y a ella. Sus dos carnes se convertían en una sola. Y cuando el clímax final y tembloroso los desgarró a los dos, ella creyó que moría, literalmente.

No hubo pesadillas esa noche. Nada de sangre, ni cuerpos mutilados. Esa noche no. Ella se había llevado todo rastro con su mera presencia.

Sasuke Uchiha no podía apartar los ojos de ella, a pesar de la oscuridad. Hinata había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y mientras dormía él apretaba la mejilla contra su cabello, para sentirlo otra vez, para acariciar esas mechas de ébano.

Y aunque la mente de Sasuke se adelantaba, se retorcía, trataba de verle la cara oculta al futuro, él la hacía regresar. Al presente. A ese momento. A ese ahora. A ese punto perfecto de tiempo.

Se estaba esforzando enormemente por centrarse. Por aclarar sus sentidos. Pero sólo sentía la alegría de estar con ella, la maravilla física de esa mujer, su olor dulce. Su Hinata. Revivía mentalmente cada segundo ahí tendido, en las horas previas al alba. Volvía a oír los débiles grititos de placer. Sentía sus dientes apretados contra su cuello. Los músculos fuertes en su interior. Ese momento de certeza en el que supo que….

No. Apartó su mente y se obligó a regresar al presente. No debía pensar en lo que estaba por venir, eso sólo le traía oscuros presentimientos. Le rozó la frente con los labios, y los dejó ahí, apoyados contra su piel, tibia y olorosa de sueño. Clavó los ojos en la oscura melena y escuchó su respiración acompasada, mientras esperaba que amaneciera.

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día, se filtraba tenuemente por entre medio de las nubes invernales de Kohona, apenas iluminando las calles y casas. Pero para él no eran rayos de luz, al contrario, eran señales fatales de una realidad que aún en ese momento, después de haber dado vuelta a la aldea entera buscándola y preguntando tanto a familiares como amigos por su paradero, se negaba a ver. Porque al final había un solo lugar dónde ella podía estar. Un solo lugar. Un lugar que no se atrevió a pisar por miedo a lo que vería, aunque sabía que eso no eliminaría lo obvio, ni el dolor, ni el pecado.

Suspiró una vez, otra, otra y otra, le dolía hasta casi respirar. Cansado y con el alma adolorida, dejó a su cuerpo descansar sobre la cama de su novia. Había regresado al departamento con la ilusión ciega de encontrarla, pero no estaba, todo el lugar seguía tan vacío como cuando lo abandono. Lo único que tenía era su olor a flores inundándolo todo, enloqueciéndolo por la ausencia y las ganas.

Como ninja y por su propia historia personal, estaba habituado al dolor, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos barría con cualquier tipo de sufrimiento anterior. La tortura de un enemigo era mil veces mejor que lo que estaba sintiendo. Cerró los ojos en un intento fallido por ahuyentar las lágrimas de sus ojos. La sensación era demasiado grande, demasiado quemante. El infierno acababa de abrirse bajo sus pies, y lo irónico era que un ángel lo había abierto.

Un ángel y un demonio.

Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba su amada Hinata; ahora sabía en que brazos estaba.

Su novia y su mejor amigo.

Su boca esbozó una triste mueca. Dicen que la ignorancia es una bendición, ahora él deseaba haber permanecido ignorante.

Como odiaba ser Naruto Uzumaki en esos momentos.

* * *

La joven Hyuga sintió que el calor de su cuerpo desaparecía de su lado. Acostada e inmóvil fue abriendo sus ojos con lentitud, y apenas lo ubico en el cuarto, lo contempló con ternura y nostalgia vestirse ante el amparo de los diminutos rayos de luz que entraban al departamento.

Sonrió, y una burbuja de risa abandonó su boca y se asomó a la habitación silenciosa. Sasuke no alcanzó a colocarse su mascara Anbu, pues apenas la escuchó inmediatamente centró toda su atención en Hinata.

-¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte?-los ojos de ella brillaron en un mudo desafío, juguetona.

Sasuke, que estaba en el quicio de la puerta. Con el cabello negro alborotado y el uniforme ninja, tenía un aspecto indómito y salvaje, en seguida la miró con sus ojos negros llenos de deseo por ella.

-Ven aquí-le dijo él al fin.

Hinata se levantó desnuda de la cama con toda la calma por delante, sabiéndose admirada y deseada. Eso era extraño y nuevo para ella, pues generalmente era pudorosa y vergonzosa. Sin embargo, ahora ese cuerpo carecía de pudor, y más bien se regodeaba en aquellos actos extraordinarios de intimidad. Poco a poco caminó, o más bien se balanceo hasta llegar a él, moviéndose seductora como una felina.

-¿Y bien?-ella se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado, ignorando el frío en su piel desnuda.

-Hinata.

Ella sonrió. Oír su voz pronunciando su nombre era una alegría inmensa. Pero, a la vez, aunque se resistiera a ello, en su pecho empezaba a anidarse un dolor intenso. Un dolor que no quería reconocer pues parecía hablar de tragedias.

Él estiró sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo. La Hyuga se acurruco contra la curva de su brazo, apoyó la cabeza en su clavícula y lo abrazó. Aspiraba su aliento, se empapaba de su olor, y así se mantuvo, con los ojos cerrados, un largo minuto, grabando para siempre el instante en su cerebro.

Abrió los ojos.

-Sé que tienes que irte….pero no quiero…-musitó en voz baja-…no te vayas, Sasuke.

-Soy un ninja. Debo irme-la abrazó con fuerza, y un escalofrío recorrió sus venas-Debo dejarte aquí. Dejarte a salvo.

Sasuke le besó la frente, y sus labios se demoraron en su piel. Aquel presentimiento oscuro comenzó a crecer a pasos agigantados en su interior. Era algo tan fuerte que casi podía olerlo en el ambiente.

-Lo sé-respondió Hinata. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y el dolor en el pecho le dolía más que una herida de un puñal-Nuestras misiones son importantes, en especial si la Hokage te lo pidió. Sé que tú eres un ninja brillante, y que Kohona te necesita ante cualquier peligro o enemigo….es sólo que…-ella se mordió los labios apenada-….voy a extrañarte, y además….

Él le acarició el rostro, sellándole los labios con los dedos, tiernamente.

Pero ella se obligó a seguir.

-A tu regreso…-se aclaró la garganta-…al regreso de Naruto, terminare con él. No podemos continuar viviendo así, no quiero esconderme, ni ser ninguna clase de cadena para ti.

Sasuke le besó el cuello.

-Lo único que tú me encadenas es el corazón-sus ojos negros brillaron-A mi regreso arreglaremos toda esta situación.

-Más te vale-replicó ella riendo, intentando aliviar su pesar.

-Debo irme-dijo él cortando el momento, pues el sol aunque no se viera del todo ya comenzaba a avanzar por el cielo. Y Sasuke temía que Naruto o Sai se extrañaran por su tardanza, y lo cuestionaran a su llegada.

Hinata asintió.

-Por favor, prométeme que te cuidaras, Sasuke-le pidió o más bien le rogó con los ojos de luna luminosos y preocupados.

-Te juró que regresare por ti.

Ella lo miró, y vio en él la verdad de la promesa que acababa de pronunciar, pero también la impaciencia por lo que se extendía ante Sasuke, su misión. Y el puñal que sentía clavado en su pecho se hundió en él un poco más.

-Entonces, sólo debo sentarme a esperarte-la Hyuga le sonrió, mirándole a los ojos, negros, intensos, y con un dedo recorrió el perfil afilado de su mandíbula-Buen viaje.

Sasuke entonces la besó. Recorrió sus labios dulces y cremosos al principio con calma, hasta que la necesidad y la desesperación lo hicieron saborearla, marcarla como suya, grabarla a fuego en su cuerpo y sus recuerdos.

Después de unos instantes la soltó enfebrecido, y seguro de que si no hablaba no se iría a su misión tranquilo, y centrado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Hinata-le habló con firmeza, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, totalmente convencido de lo que decía, pues era la primera vez que se enamoraba, y tenía la certeza absoluta de que sería la última vez.

La Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él desapareció.

Ahora estaba completamente sola en su departamento.

Suspirando, ella tomó una manta para cubrir su cuerpo, y sentada a los pies de la cama del Uchiha, saboreó cada una de las palabras dichas por el ninja.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-susurró para sus adentros, a pesar de que un miedo desconocido le mordía los huesos de impaciencia.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: **gesy****,****Rieko-sama****, ****hinata-uchihadark****, hinasweetnaru, ****skarlet3**** , SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, ****Secretpoisson****, ****SesshomeShan****, ****Le Petite Vicky**** , helen, ****Rach Black****, ****viicoviic****, ****GabrielleDeLaCroix****, Misaki, ****phebe-chann**** , LennaParis, ****princezzhina-dark**** , ****Dark Amy-chan****.**

Prometo responder los reviews uno a uno en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, y Felices fiestas!!!!

Lamento muchisimo la tardanza en publicar, pero he tenido problemas, y además una gran cantidad de trabajo, espero no se hayan olvidado del fic, al que ya le quedan a lo máximo 4 capítulos.

En todo caso igual quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que se toman un tiempo para leerme, y también a aquellos lectores anónimos. Quienes me dejan reviews realmente me motivan a escribir.

Un beso y un abrazo enormes.

* * *

**The Nights**

**10-Noche rojiza**

El puñal que se clavó en su pecho cuando él partió aquella madrugada, terminó por cercenar su corazón en ese preciso instante.

Todo se llenó de sangre para ella.

Era irreal, tan imposible, que no reaccionó cuando Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune gritaron órdenes y corrieron por los pasillos apresuradas por atender al herido de gravedad.

Ella las siguió, tan atontada y conmocionada, que incluso dentro de aquella habitación no fue capaz de brindar ninguna clase de ayuda médica, simplemente se mantuvo apartada en un rincón, mirando la sangre que salpicaba el cuerpo del hombre inerte, trayendo consigo augurios de muerte y de dolor, mientras la luz verde de los chacras curativos fluían para retenerlo en el mundo de los vivos.

Hinata permaneció sin emitir ninguna clase de reacción, sólo sus ojos abiertos y casi desorbitados delataban el pánico que iniciaba un espantoso camino por su organismo.

Entonces, como si hubiera estado esperando una orden todo su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, tan ajeno a ella que bien podría haber parecido que todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor no era parte de su realidad, al contrario, podía casi asegurar, o más bien rogar, que lo que sus ojos grises veían, formaba parte de una espantosa pesadilla. Cerró los ojos por puro instinto, reprimiendo los deseos de gritar, sólo quería que aquello acabara, para despertar tranquilamente en su cama, aún esperándolo.

Y es que aquello no podía ser real.

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!-su nombre era repetido incontables veces por diversas voces. Los escuchaba a lo lejos como sonidos transformados y amortiguados por el agua, pero ella no les podía responder. De pronto, se había quedado muda-¡Hinata, Hinata!

Y casi al instante, tal vez demasiado rápido para ser cierto, como en la escena de una película de acción, sintió un fuerte impacto, y su rostro se viró un par de centímetros de su eje, para que en seguida su cuerpo fuera jalado y sacudido con extrema violencia, pero aún así, pese al fuerte agarre al que era sometida por los hombros y a la reciente bofetada, no podía sentir dolor físico, nada. En su interior sólo había una honda y voraz sombra negra extendiéndose por toda su alma, engullendo su corazón a medida que sus ojos de luna contemplaban los esfuerzos desesperados que médicos y enfermeras hacían para detener la hemorragia que se llevaba rauda la vida del hombre que amaba.

-Ha entrado en estado de Shock-escuchó que gritaba la Hokage, la misma persona que la había abofeteado y zamarreado segundos antes-¡Shizune sácala de aquí!

Y tal cual como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, la ayudante de su jefa tiró de ella con firmeza, conduciéndola fuera de la habitación como una autómata, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se iría, de que los pasos que daba la conducían lejos de él.

No, no, no, no, no, se repitió mentalmente. No sin él. Eso nunca. No iba a abandonarlo.

Sabía que gritaba, aunque en algún momento creyó que no podía hablar, pero eso que escuchaba era su voz, resistiéndose, luchando; y esas eran sus manos aferrándose al umbral de la puerta, eran sus uñas las que se quebraban haciendo esfuerzos por quedarse en esa habitación. Estaba gritando y pataleando, mientras su rostro se humedecía de gruesas lágrimas, y los sollozos se concentraban en su garganta uno detrás del otro.

Aquello era demasiado dolor.

Entonces lo sintió, un ligero piquete en su cuello. Con los ojos vidriosos enfocó su debilitada vista en la otra mujer y en la jeringa que empuñaba. Intentó decir algo, pero sólo salió de sus labios torpemente una palabra antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo.

-Sasuke….

* * *

La mujer de cabellera castaña meneó la cabeza observando de soslayó la figura durmiente en la camilla.

-Aún no logro entenderlo, ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Hinata, Tsunade? ¿Tú sabes algo?

La otra figura femenina en la habitación pertenecía a la Hokage de la Hoja. La rubia apenas y miró a Shizune y Hinata, sólo se encogió de hombros perezosamente con la vista pensativa clavada en la ventana.

Afuera, una noche sin luna engullía en su oscuridad a la aldea.

-Tengo mis sospechas, y cierta información, pero esperare a que ella despierte para comprobarla. Por el momento, prefiero que vayas a hacerle compañía a Sakura, esa chiquilla debe estar destrozada después de lo sucedido a ese par de idiotas-le dijo con total calma, una tranquilidad poco común en la rubia que sólo hizo que a Shizune le recorriera un escalofrío de miedo-Anda, vete. Yo me quedare con la Hyuga-con un ademán de su mano la instó a irse.

Apenas se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, la Hokage recién se permitió liberar el aire atascado en sus pulmones. Aquel día en el hospital había sido como invocado por los mismísimos demonios, tenía tanta tensión acumulada que hubiese destruido una buena cadena de montañas con tanta energía retenida.

Pero no era el momento para eso, pues los parpados de la dormida Hinata empezaban a moverse, entonces la mujer se acercó hasta su cama, esperando.

Los ojos opalinos de la ninja se abrieron con dificultad, y algo de dolor, probablemente debido a que todo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la habitación.

-¿Qué…..qué pasó?-consiguió balbucear en un murmullo amortiguado por su propia cabeza que empezaba a zumbarle.

-Eso es precisamente lo que espero que me respondas, Hyuga-le contestó con hosquedad la voluptuosa rubia.

Hinata miró a su alrededor, descubriendo entre medio de la oscuridad del cuarto la figura de la otra mujer. No entendía por qué estaba allí.

Entonces lo recordó. Su cuerpo brincó de la camilla como un resorte con vida, mientras las imágenes del Uchiha ensangrentado e inconsciente recorrían su cabeza. Recordó su cuerpo débil y frágil, cual muñeco de trapo, casi sin vida.

Y el dolor regresó con tanta intensidad que el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. Su estomago inició un amargo movimiento, revolviéndose, retorciéndose como una serpiente e instando por devolver lo poco y nada que había comido en ese día.

La Hokage rápida en sus reacciones alcanzó una fuente para colocarla enfrente del rostro de la ninja segundos antes de que vomitara lo poco ingerido. Se sentó a su lado para sostener su cuerpo mientras los espasmos y las arcadas pasaban, con cierto toque de lástima e instinto materno acarició los sedosos cabellos azabaches, trasmitiéndole un poco de calma hasta que la joven Hyuga fue capaz de limpiarse los restos de la boca, y dominar su cuerpo.

La ayudó a sentarse derecha, atrapó la pequeña mano de Hinata entre las suyas en un asimiento inquebrantable para luego buscar aquellos ojos grisáceos plagados de tristeza y culpa.

-Y bien Hinata…. ¿Me vas a contar qué tienes tú que ver con lo sucedido entre Naruto y Sasuke?-la cuestionó con seriedad, pero mucho más dispuesta a escucharla que antes-Prometo que no voy a juzgarte, pero necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas. Necesito entender todo esté enredo, y me temo que tú eres la única persona en sus cabales para explicármelo.

El cuerpo de la ninja tembló con todas las emociones carcomiéndole el alma. Sabía que si no hablaba Tsunade jamás la dejaría salir de esa habitación, y ella necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Tenía que aferrarse a la idea de que vivía aún.

-¿Él…él es…esta bien…eh?-preguntó temblorosa con sus labios, ahora pálidos y resecos.

La Hokage soltó un suspiro con pesadez, activando todas las alarmas en el interior de Hinata.

-Deberías de cambiar esa pregunta. Es mejor para ti preguntar ¿Aún respira?-la Hyuga cerró los ojos esperando lo peor-Si es así, entonces mi respuesta es sí.

Hinata abrió los ojos, y los clavó en los de Tsunade desesperada por oír más.

-Sasuke esta vivo, pero extremadamente grave. Necesita muchos cuidados, y mucha suerte si quiere vivir.

-Pero…. ¿hay esperanzas?-la nota de pánico que traiciono su voz no paso desapercibida para la otra mujer.

Tsunade apretó con firmeza la mano de la joven entre las suyas, quería trasmitirle algo de fuerza y tranquilidad, pues la verdad era que la Hyuga comenzaba a darle pena. Se veía tan perdida, ansiosa, y temerosa por el destino del Uchiha que aquello ya comenzaba a encajar en su mente.

-Siempre hay esperanzas, Hinata. Recibirá toda la ayuda médica necesaria, y el resto dependerá de él, y si es así, no dudo que se recuperara pues ese Uchiha es fuerte y duro como una roca. Se pondrá bien-le aseguró con un pequeño brillo bailando en sus ojos-Ahora respóndeme lo que te he preguntado antes-la instó implacable.

Hinata titubeo un momento, pero ya no tenía caso mentir, no después de que Sasuke pagara el precio de su engaño. Con decisión tomó una bocanada de aire. Era la hora de confesarse, lo irónico era que jamás pensó que sería delante de la Hokage, y con ese escenario tan nefasto como fondo.

-Eh…Sasuke y yo somos amantes-le dijo de sopetón, pero con completa seguridad-Nuestra relación no fue algo que buscamos intencionalmente, al menos al principio, sólo sucedió…-la joven se mordió el labio inferior con aprehensión. Sabía que oírla hablar de su infidelidad debía sonar horrible para cualquiera que la escuchara, pero esa era la verdad, y tenía que aferrarse a ella-…tampoco queríamos lastimar a nadie…estamos enamorados, Tsunade… Soy feliz con él-le explicó suspirando.

Un silencio asfixiante se hizo entre ambas mujeres, hasta que la Hokage se decidió a hablar.

- Ya lo imaginaba….-Hinata la miró sorprendida-… ¿entonces era con el Uchiha con quién estabas aquella noche que reemplazaste a Sakura?

La ninja comprendió su indiscreción aquella noche, y asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Vaya alumnas que tengo. Primero Sakura con Lee, y ahora tú con Sasuke-exclamó fingiendo estar enfadada-No se conforman con un solo hombre ¡Por Dios!

Tsunade palmeó el hombro de la joven, y se levantó de la camilla, meditando.

-Entonces se ha tratado de un lío de faldas desde el principio, pero Sakura y Sasuke terminaron hace poco ¿Por qué tú no lo hiciste con Naruto?

El corazón de Hinata se encogió ante la pregunta. Aquella decisión tomada tan tarde les estaba costando caro a los tres.

-Yo…yo esta...estaba confun...dida...-le dijo tartamudeando. Sabía que eso no era una excusa, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Pues supongo que ahora ya no lo estas ¿eh, Hyuga?-le habló con ironía la mujer-Hace unos instantes sólo has demostrado preocupación por el Uchiha. Tu decisión es bastante clara para todos, aunque…-la voluptuosa mujer se quedó mirando el esmalte rosa de las uñas de sus manos un instante-…..te sugiero que hables con Naruto primero. Él esta sano y entero, pero no me quedo otra que recluirlo en el cuartel de interrogación con Ibiki, mientras decido que hacer con él, después de todo ataco a su compañero de equipo, y este ni siquiera se defendió. Aquello podría considerarse fácilmente como una traición, y eso que aún no he escuchado lo que opinan los viejos del Consejo-la mujer soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Aquella situación no tendría una solución muy bonita, y se pondría peor si es que el Uchiha no resistía esa noche-Deberías agradecerle a Sai también, si él no hubiera interferido Naruto habría matado a Sasuke-agregó después, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Entonces la Hokage abandono la habitación, Hinata se quedó con la vista clavada en la puerta, y sin ser muy consciente de ello apretó los puños de sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron rojos. La culpa estaba comiéndosela viva. Esa tragedia no habría sucedido, si tan sólo hubiera sido honesta con sus sentimientos.

Con Sasuke herido de gravedad, y Naruto siendo interrogado y con un futuro incierto, no tenía idea de que debía hacer primero.

* * *

Hinata notó un abrupto vuelco en su corazón expectante. A su alrededor se podía oír el eco de los pasos firmes y seguros de su silencioso acompañante, quizás nunca se lo diría abiertamente, pero agradecía su discreción, y la manera en que había abordado y recibido su visita desde que se decidió a pisar el cuartel de interrogación.

-Ya llegamos.

La voz ronca de Ibiki Morino detuvo su caminar. Al otro lado del sombrío pasillo donde ambos estaban parados había una puerta de metal que la conduciría al ocaso de un amor manchado por la traición. Un nudo de angustia se formó en su pálida garganta, le era imposible esconder sus emociones.

-Hyuga, no me interesa saber que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes, sólo quiero que sepas que no importa que tan grande haya sido el motivo, un ninja nunca debe perder el control. Nunca. Naruto lo hizo, y ahora deberá cargar con el peso de las consecuencias-aquello sonó como a una sentencia que trajo recuerdos de la niñez a Hinata, específicamente de los exámenes Chunnin. Añoraba esa época en que todo era más simple-¿Me escuchaste, Hyuga?

Ella enfocó brevemente la vista en el hombre, y asintió torpemente.

-Bien. Estaré aquí en el pasillo esperando a que termines, o por si necesitas algo.

Hinata le dio la espalda, y luchando contra todo el temblor que dominaba sus pálidas manos, abrió la puerta de metal.

Se escuchó un crujido finísimo que retumbo por las paredes de manera escalofriante. Lo primero que la recibió fue una luz cegadora que la hizo parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron, y en seguida se fijó en una mesa solitaria que contaba con dos sillas, por supuesto una de ellas ya estaba ocupada, pero su dueño estaba echado literalmente sobre la mesa negándose a mirar a quien acababa de ingresar a la sala.

Vacilante la ninja dio un par de pasos devastada por la imagen de Naruto. Ella lo tenía siempre en su mente como una burbuja de felicidad y optimismo, pero aquel ser desplomado en tan lúgubre lugar no era el mismo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Naruto?-lo llamó con un hilo de voz, indecisa al no saber que encontraría.

Tardó unos segundos, pero lentamente el cuerpo del rubio Uzumaki fue irguiéndose en la silla, y Hinata petrificada en su lugar no se atrevió a dar un solo paso más.

Los ojos que le devolvieron la mirada, estaban tan demacrados y marcados por el dolor, que no parecían pertenecer a la misma persona. En ese momento la Hyuga comprobó en su propia carne el daño que había causado, pues no sólo había dolor en aquellos ojos color cielo, sino algo más, algo tan perturbador y peligroso que tuvo miedo de él. Miedo del desconocido que veía.

-¿A quién debo agradecer el placer de la visita de la princesa Hyuga?-el tono helado de sus palabras amedrentó a la ninja-¿Debería sentirme dichoso por qué al fin estas conmigo, y no con él?-la voz de él se elevó una octava, lo suficiente para que se filtrara su desprecio en ella-¡Responde, maldita sea!-gritó de pronto el rubio perdiendo el control.

La Hyuga lo vio levantarse, pero no hubo ni un solo movimiento más por acercarse a ella. En cambio, estrello sus puños contra la mesa airado y descontrolado. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero parecía luchar por no perder el control otra vez.

-Vete, Hinata…-su voz ronca era un rugido de advertencia-…no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida.

Un sollozo se ahogo en la garganta de ella.

-Naru….

-¡¿Qué?!-la interrumpió él-¡¿Has venido a darme explicaciones?!-la cuestionó implacable, con la mandíbula apretada y el rostro crispado de dolor.

El corazón de Naruto aullaba de dolor, y ese dolor se incrementaba ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía delante de él. Cielo santo, como la amaba, y verla llorar, tan vulnerable y desprotegida, tan cerca, no hacía más que dolerle. Pero no podía ir hacía ella y consolarla, no podía porque nada sería lo mismo, porque ella también era una desconocida para él, pues sabía que la rabia y el dolor no se irían fácilmente.

-Por favor…-le rogó ella envuelta en llanto-….com…compre…de…que…

-¡¿Comprender qué, Hinata?!-su gritó la hizo dar un brinco asustada-¡¿Comprender qué te acostabas con mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas?! ¡¿Comprender que mientras yo pensaba en proponerte matrimonio…tú…tú…-la voz de Naruto se fue volviendo un murmullo-…te ibas a la cama con él?

Hinata ya no sabía si los sollozos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los suyos o los de Naruto.

-Yo…-el rubio inhaló con brusquedad el aire a su alrededor, apartándose violentamente con las manos las lágrimas traiciones que surcaban sus mejillas. Necesitaba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para continuar-…yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, envejecer a tu lado. Dártelo todo, la boda de tus sueños, la casa, los hijos, todo lo que pudieras desear yo iba a esforzarme por que lo tuvieras…y….y también quería que Sasuke fuera parte de nuestra vida. Él era mi amigo, mi hermano del alma, y yo deseaba que compartiera nuestra dicha, que fuera mi padrino de bodas, el padrino de nuestros hijos…-El Uzumaki perdió su energía, aquella voluntad que tanto lo movía ya no estaba. Cansado se dejo caer en la silla-… ¿Comprendes acaso la magnitud de lo que acabo de decirte?

Después de oírlo todo era aún peor. Había herido a Naruto en lo más profundo, de manera irrevocable, y ella como una ilusa había creído en que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que él la perdonara, y comprendiera lo suyo con Sasuke. Eso jamás sucedería.

-Lo….lo siento….lo siento tanto…-pronunció en murmullos inaudible-…lo siento, lo siento…lo siento….debí decírtelo…

Con lágrimas secas y frescas se contemplaron en silencio luego de un rato. No había nada más que decir, estaban demasiado cansados y adoloridos.

Era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

-Yo te amaba tanto….Ahora sólo…por favor, vete-la determinación en sus palabras no permitirían réplica. Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Cabizbaja y temblorosa abrió la puerta. Antes de irse se giró por unos breves instantes cruzando sus miradas, gris y azul, intercambiando un doliente adiós que marcaría a fuego sus almas para siempre.

Ibiki sólo la miró fugazmente cuando ella salió. Le pregunto algunas cosas, probablemente referidas a los gritos de Naruto, en verdad ya ni siquiera recordaba sus palabras. Aquella por creces se había transformado en la noche más larga y terrible de toda su vida, y eso que aún le quedaba lo peor. Ir a ver a Sasuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Holas!

Mucho tiempo sin publicar, lo lamento muchisimo, pero tuve bastantes problemas estos meses pasados; y hace poco me he comenzado a recuperar. Pensé en ustedes y me decidí a finalizar los escritos.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, y ya estoy trabajando en el último así es que espero que disfruten sus etapas finales.

Las/os quiero un montón. Gracias por los pasados reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.

Cariños y abrazos.

* * *

**The Nights**

**11-Noche de despertares**

-¿Estás seguro de qué es la mejor decisión?-preguntó la rubia mujer observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, preocupada.

El hombre asintió solemne. Su rostro estaba profundamente serio, como una perfecta y cincelada estatua de mármol.

-No tengo dudas, Tsunade-le dijo con voz firme. Quería terminar con todo eso lo más antes posible-Por favor, sólo firma el permiso.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?-ella quiso contraatacar, tal vez tendría suerte, y él desistiría.

En el rostro de él apareció una débil sonrisa, una mueca de antaño que pronto desapareció mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquel gesto término por decidir a la mujer, no había caso, después de todo ese chico siempre había sido testarudo como una mula, y ella había aprendido a tenerle afecto precisamente por esa característica.

-Bueno, pero tienes que saber que no puedo extender el permiso por más de dos años. Cuando se termine esa cantidad de tiempo, quiero tu trasero de vuelta en Kohona-le explicó la Hokage mientras terminaba de firmar el papel, y luego estampaba su sello.

Él se la quedó mirando unos breves momentos una vez que terminó de guardar el permiso en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, su boca se movió un par de veces en intentos vanos por balbucear algo coherente. Sentía que le debía mucho a esa mujer, y no hallaba la manera más adecuada de agradecérselo.

-¡Oh, por Dios, Naruto!-exclamó ella ya harta de mirarlo-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así es que….De nada-finalizo levantándose de su escritorio para acercarse a él y darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro para despedirlo. Lo mejor era no extender por más tiempo aquella despedida, de lo contrario, se tornaría demasiado dolorosa

-Adiós-fue la única palabra que pronunció el rubio, antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse fuera de la Torre de la Hokage.

Cuando cruzo las puertas que lo alejarían de su adorada Aldea, aquel dolor en el medio del pecho pareció palpitar insistente y atento, en un acto de autodefensa se llevo una de sus manos hasta el lugar, aquel sitio dónde antes latía con fuerza y vigorosidad su soñador corazón, y ahora en su lugar, ya no había nada, era como si en esos pocos días alguien misteriosamente lo hubiera extraído de allí, quitándole esa capacidad tan maravillosa de sentir. Antes creía que la fuerza de su corazón era suficiente para conquistarlo todo, para conseguirlo todo, pobre iluso se decía a si mismo; Ya nunca sería así, porque allí ya no había nada, sólo un hueco vacío. Su corazón no era más que un abismo negro y frío.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire, y se acomodó su mochila, en dónde iban sus pocas posesiones, aquellas que había atesorado desde que era un niño. Un brillo celeste en sus ojos fue su despedida final. Rápido y sigiloso como sus años de ninja lo habían formado, desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Las palabras de una mujer gritando hicieron eco esa mañana en el pasillo de cuidados intensivos del hospital de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¡No puedo creer que ella este aquí. Tsunade no debió permitir su visita, y mucho menos que pasara la noche aquí!-la voz furiosa y cargada de resentimiento vibro por toda la habitación del paciente Uchiha.

Hinata saltó asustada por la voz desde su lugar, en el regazo del inconsciente Sasuke. Miró en primer lugar la figura del paciente asustada de que podría haber despertado por el alboroto, pero él aún estaba perdido en algún lugar de su inconsciencia, entonces recién sus pálidas orbes buscaron el origen de la voz, aunque ella ya sabía a quien pertenecía, después de todo era un encuentro que estaba esperando, y que había meditado largamente durante la madrugada.

Ambas mujeres se contemplaron en un duelo funesto y doloroso de miradas. Hinata captaba la ira que desprendía Sakura con tanta facilidad que llegaba a asfixiarla, sin embargo, tenía que encontrar un punto de equilibrio, pues de lo contrario la cadena de sufrimientos en la que ella se había vuelto una protagonista se incrementaría aún más. Con toda la calma de la que fue capaz de aparentar, se levanto solemne.

-Hablemos en un lugar más apropiado-La voz de la Hyuga salió sin vacilaciones, dejando sin respuesta en el acto a la Haruno, que sólo se limito a seguirla confundida por el cambio brusco de actitud de la otra fémina.

Eso no se lo había esperado.

Aunque su cuerpo temblaba e incluso podía escuchar a su corazón martillear su pecho violentamente, estaba decidida a mostrarse firme e implacable. Después de la desgarradora visita a Naruto y luego de ver el penoso estado de Sasuke, había llorado durante horas en un rincón de la habitación del Uchiha, patética y lamentable, martirizándose continuamente por todo lo que había causado su conducta, hasta que, tal vez producto del cansancio o de una lucidez extraordinaria, su mente se ilumino al igual que sus sentimientos. Ella amaba a Sasuke, y si bien ambos se habían equivocado, lo que compartían era genuino y maravilloso. Lamentaba haber herido a otras personas como Naruto y Sakura, pero ya estaba harta de que la juzgaran y vieran en ellos dos a un par de villanos, por eso ya era tiempo de tomar las riendas de su vida. Debía defender su amor, no dejaría que su amado estuviera hospitalizado y herido en vano. Era hora de dejar los miedos atrás, ya no era la niña asustadiza, tímida y temblorosa del pasado.

Sakura comprendió al instante hacía donde se dirigían una vez Hinata doblo hacía la esquina en las que se hallaban las escaleras de emergencia que conducían a la azotea del hospital. No habían intercambiado palabras en ese tenso trayecto, sólo un par de miradas fugaces bajo el sonido metálico de las escaleras. Hinata empujo la puerta de acceso y las luces vibrantes de esa helada mañana soleada le dieron en pleno rostro cegando momentáneamente su visión.

Las dos se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente de la otra. Sakura porque no quería descontrolarse y llegar a los puños con la otra; y Hinata porque necesitaba centrarse, y aunque fuera contrario a su habitual carácter debía mostrarse impávida.

-¿Y bien? Ya estamos en un lugar lo bastante alejado ¿Es lo suficientemente apropiado para ti Hinata?-Sakura arremetió contra ella, sintiendo como la rabia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Su pie derecho se movió con vida propia iniciando un molesto zapateo contra el piso de cemento.

La Hyuga apretó sus labios invisiblemente.

-Me parece que sí-contestó fingiendo una tranquilidad abrumadora que no poseía-Yo sé Sakura que estas molesta conmigo, quizás hasta me odies, y piensas que todo lo sucedido entre Naruto y Sasuke fue culpa mía, y que no merezco tener a mi lado a ninguno de los dos-los ojos de Hinata viajaron hacía el cielo buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo sólo quiero que te quede claro que amó a Sasuke, que soy feliz con él y que no renunciare a su amor. Lo único que me interesa ahora es que se recupere.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció por la furia.

-¡¿Y Naruto? ¡¿Y yo?-La Haruno cerró los puños hasta volver blanco los nudillos-¡¿Él acaso no te importa en lo más mínimo? ¡¿Olvidaste que Sasuke y yo fuimos novios?

Aquellas preguntas la golpearon como un martillo de acero que a cualquiera la hubieran hecho quebrarse, pero a ella no, estaba decidida a mantenerse firme y defenderse sin una sola lágrima.

-Yo amaba a Naruto, aún lo quiero, es un afecto que se formó en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos; pero no se compara con lo que siento por Sasuke-musitó calladamente-Espero que él pueda perdonarme algún día.

-Lo dudo porque hoy me dijo Tsunade que Naruto se marchó hacía Suna-respondió mordaz la otra mujer, quería que la otra sufriera-Yo no te perdonare, Hinata-le dijo finalmente cruzándose de brazos.

El cuerpo de la morena tembló imperceptiblemente conmocionado por la noticia del Uzumaki.

-Intuía que trataría de alejarse, aunque no esperaba medidas tan extremas-Hinata bajo la cabeza mientras media las palabras que diría a continuación-No te pediré que me perdones, Sakura, después de todo tú le hiciste lo mismo a Sasuke engañándolo con Lee-en ese momento la Hyuga enfrento la mirada de la pelirosa serenamente-Sólo te pido que no te interpongas en nuestra relación.

Una brisa fría se coló entre ambas figuras.

Hinata ya estaba agotada de aquello que se podía llamar conversación, simplemente había querido dejar algunas cosas claras. De sus labios brotó un suspiro cortando la conversación, quería volver a la habitación del Uchiha, y sentarse un rato, recién ahora estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio físico y mental hacer mella en ella. Pasó a un costado de Sakura esperando quizás una última reacción, pero está nada le dijo.

La Hyuga se fue se allí dejándola completamente sola.

Apenas sintió la puerta cerrarse la pelirosa colapso, las últimas palabras de Hinata la habían atrapado con la guardia baja, jamás creyó que ella pudiera estar al tanto de su situación sentimental con Lee. La furia, la humillación y la culpa cobraron fuerza en ella, quien se agacho y golpeó el piso con una fuerza que le costó moderar y que trajo como consecuencias que el edificio temblara por completo.

* * *

La tarde ya desaparecía, los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban cada vez más fríos por la espaciosa habitación, iluminando su delicado perfil otorgándole una gracia etérica en la que ella no puede reparar pues esta perdida en su contemplación de la Aldea.

Hinata no se ha movido del hospital salvo para ir a su antigua casa en la mansión Hyuga, bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y hablar con su familia. Asombrosamente su padre se ha mostrado extraordinariamente comprensivo con su situación, y le ha ofrecido un apoyo que aún le cuesta creer, aunque secretamente atribuye su reacción a que nunca le gusto Naruto Uzumaki para ella, y de una u otra manera de pronto Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor partido con el que puede contar el clan Hyuga. Ante tales pensamientos no puede más que menear la cabeza con tal de desecharlos.

Un característico sonido le advierte que ahora son tres en el lugar.

-¿Aún aquí? Pensé que Hanabi había logrado convencerte para que fueras a dormir a tu casa-Hinata apenas y se volteó para ver a la recién llegada que chequeaba los signos vitales de su amado-Sasuke se esta recuperando bien de sus heridas, no hay daño neurológico, es cuestión de días para que despierte.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando abra los ojos, Tsunade.

La Hokage miró detenidamente a la Hyuga, y sonrió. Ver a una muchacha enamorada, cualquiera fueran las circunstancias siempre era agradable, después de todo el amor era la gran fuerza que movía al mundo.

-Bueno. Ya aprendí que no puedo obligarte a marcharte, pero procura dormir algo mientras esperas-le aconsejo antes de salir.

Los ojos de la joven Hyuga se volvieron hacía Sasuke una vez estuvo segura de estar a solas, la verdad es que ahora lucía mucho mejor, sus heridas estaban casi completamente curadas, y a pesar de que su semblante seguía pálido, aún inconsciente proyectaba una fría aristocracia que lograban hacerla estremecer. Enfermo o no seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo.

Con cuidado arrimó la silla de metal hasta la altura de su cama, tomó su blanca mano entre las suyas, y cerró los ojos, sólo en momentos como ese cuando estaban a solas se permitía mostrar su cansancio, por eso, casi al instante se quedo dormida con parte de su cuerpo sobre la camilla del Uchiha.

Varias horas después, las oscuras pestañas del paciente comenzaron a titilar.

Antes de que ejerciera la orden de que sus ojos se abrieran, Sasuke intentó agudizar sus sentidos y disminuir su respiración para tener mejor acceso a los sonidos del ambiente, con tranquilidad estudió su alrededor y sólo pudo concluir tres cosas: era de noche, no estaba solo y su acompañante reposaba sobre él.

Con infinita lentitud abrió los ojos, sus pupilas ónix examinaron el blanquecino cielo reconociéndolo en el acto debido a que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, por lo tanto, si estaba en el hospital de Kohona como deducía, significaba que había sobrevivido a la paliza de Naruto.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente e intento incorporarse, pero no sólo el peso sobre él no lo dejo, sino que además sus propios músculos agarrotados por la inactividad no se lo permitieron, por lo tanto, con suavidad busco reconocer a la figura cercana a él. Al instante su mirada expreso una distante calidez. Por supuesto, sólo podía tratarse de ella, concluyó para si mismo.

La única mano que tenía libre cobró vida propia al acariciar los sedosos cabellos de la Hyuga. Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que había añorado ese contacto, y todo lo que divagó pensando en ella mientras permanecía en el limbo de su crítico estado, incluso hubo momentos en que creyó que volver a tocarla seria imposible. Entonces reparo en la mano de Hinata sosteniendo la de él, el contacto de sus dedos era ligero, apenas lo sentía y, aún así, lo sacudió por completo cambiando su corazón.

En su poco reparador sueño ella sintió un suave tacto sobre su cabellera, regalándole una sensación tan placentera que deseaba que no se terminara nunca. Su mente inició una lucha en contra de los inmensos deseos de su cuerpo por continuar durmiendo, sin embargo sabía que debía despertarse y no ignorar lo que pasaba.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo como impulsado por un resorte soltando en el acto la mano del Uchiha. Ya sabía lo que sucedía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca para decirle algo ya la tenía sobre sí abrazándolo apretadamente, necesitadamente, desesperadamente. Él intentó responder la intensa muestra de afecto con las escasas fuerzas de su cuerpo, sintiéndola en cada espacio de su piel, en cada lágrima que Hinata derramaba aferrada a sus brazos, en cada temblor producido por la emoción.

-Pe…pensé que…no…no te…ve…vería…más…-Hipó ella con fuerza enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él-No…no debiste…exponerte así.

Sasuke la apretó contra su cuerpo conmovido.

-Te prometí que volvería a ti-le respondió con la voz ronca abrazándola aún más.

La estrechó con fuerza contra él y le acarició el pelo con gestos largos y suaves, acompasando su corazón con el de Hinata hasta que las ganas de mirarla a los ojos pudieron más. La apartó suavemente para levantarle la barbilla y perderse en ella.

-Te amo-le dijo él llanamente, con su mirada oscura cargada de serenidad y firmeza-Cada golpe y herida valieron la pena, y si fuera necesario, lo haría nuevamente por ti-con sus grandes manos cogió todo el rostro de ella-Tú eres exactamente todo lo que quiero.

Y su voz tan llena de verdad y ternura casi la perdió. La piel de su cuerpo se erizo, y tuvo que tragar en seco aquel nudo que se formó en su garganta y que estaba a punto de ahogarla. Sus ojos lagrimosos se iluminaron, todos sabían lo escueto y reservado que era el Uchiha, sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que debía haberle costado decir esas palabras.

-Yo…yo también te amo-le murmuró inclinándose unos centímetros hacía él.

Hinata sintió que su corazón dejaba bruscamente de latir cuando Sasuke le secó las lágrimas, que aún quedaban en su rostro, con sus labios. No había sentido emociones como ésa desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y él parecía poder seducirla siempre, cuando quisiera, sólo que esta vez lo hacía con ternura.

-Lo sé, Hinata. No te hubieras entregado a mí sin sentir nada, sólo te tomo tiempo aceptarlo. Nunca te lamentes de lo que no puedes cambiar. Te tengo en mis brazos, y con eso basta.

Entonces Sasuke le besó la comisura de los labios. Y ella esperó, sintiendo que los pulmones le quemaban por falta de aire, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, pero feliz. Él buscó sus labios con una ternura infinita. El calor la llenó y brotaron las llamas, barriéndola desde dentro hacia afuera. Su característico y varonil aroma la envolvieron, y Hinata abrió la boca para dejar que él la acogiera con la suya y la rozara, abandonándose al deseo.

El beso del Uchiha fue tierno al principio, pero se volvió más intrépido en cuanto ella respondió y se entregó a él, profundizando aquel baile de posesión, deseo y pasión que parecía un tango entre sus labios. El ninja le enredó los dedos en el cabello y la estrechó aún más hasta que las bocas se fundieron en medio del calor y el fuego que irradiaban ambos esa noche.

Mientras se devoraban en aquel beso, Hinata buscó su piel entre el pijama del hospital, y sólo cuando intuyó sus muecas de dolor, alzó la cabeza avergonzada y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo lamento-se disculpo ella tratando de recuperar la compostura, aunque su aspecto de mejillas y labios sonrojados decía todo lo contrario.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que salga de este lugar-dijo él, rozándole la boca con la punta de un dedo.

Hinata le sonrió. Su primera sonrisa en semanas, y todo su rostro se ilumino radiante. Su amor estaba otra vez a su lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Holis!

Muchisimas gracias a quienes no olvidaron el fic, me dejaron reviews y lectores anónimos!

Me motive para terminar el capítulo final, y de verdad espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por todo, y pronto nos estaremos leyendo en mi próximo fic.

Se les quiere mucho!

Saludos y abrazos.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a : **_DarkAmy-chan, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, layill, Rach Black, , flordezereso ,emeraude serenity, Juno 01, fanny, jean carlos, gesy, ana-gaara, Naomi-chan Uchiha, Rieko-sama, Hiromi-kun, Naoko Ichigo, hinasweetnaru, Hiromi-san, Lady Akari-520, Mina-San86, ana, susuna, Girl-Darkness, osanai ko kuram, LennaParis, ETOLPLOW-KUN, helen, Misaki,Anna Granger 69, viicoviic, hinata-uchihadark, skarlet3, Secretpoisson, EthereldCrow, Le Petite Vicky , GabrielleDeLaCroix, phebe-chann,Lilamedusa , harukauzaki, Pamelix, Sunrise spirit, Neko Chibi -Daiia- , shaapithaa, kairi-Sparda, Fany D. Flowright, Rika De Hiwatari, Lia Du Black, vegetapr69, narutokonoha, helena-uchimaki no gaara, kperscy, y istharneko . ¡GRACIAS! Sus increíbles comentarios le dieron la energía al fic para tomar forma._**

* * *

**The Nights**

**12- Última Noche**

Los fuegos artificiales de todas las gamas de colores sonaron fuertemente mientras iluminaban el cielo oscurecido de esa particular noche. En todos los rincones de la Aldea de la Hoja celebraban el festival del fuego, y sus habitantes con coloridos trajes tradicionales y no tanto, se habían volcado a las calles a disfrutar de juegos, bebidas, comidas, bailes, espectáculos artísticos y exhibiciones de todo tipo.

Por todos los rincones se respiraba un aire festivo, y una vez que una ebria Hokage dio un elocuente discurso, obviamente redactado por Shizune, se comenzó con la fiesta.

Un grupo de viejos amigos, circulaba tranquilamente entre medio de los puestos de comidas y variedades, aprovechando ese momento en que los tres hombres gozaban de tiempo libre sin sus respectivas parejas.

Pero la aparente paz no duró por mucho tiempo.

De pronto una blonda cabellera apareció abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¡Shika, por favor. Yo quiero un oso de felpa para mí!-manifestó la rubia Ino Yamagaka haciendo un notable puchero con sus labios-Kiba acaba de ganarle uno a Hanabi. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo por mí. ¡Soy tu esposa!-le reclamó con las manos en las caderas señalándolo acusadoramente.

El manipulador de sombras miró a sus acompañantes con un gesto de absoluto desinterés disculpándose por la interrupción.

-Mujer problemática-murmuro mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa para cumplir con su capricho.

Los otros dos hombres se miraron cómplices, y continuaron caminando.

-¿Te hubieras imaginado Sasuke en los exámenes Chunnin que terminaríamos así?

El poseedor del Sharingan inhalo el aire nocturno atrapando en sus pulmones las suaves fragancias de su Aldea. Desde la muerte de su Clan y la posterior pérdida de su hermano, no creyó volver a sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, sin embargo ahora se sabía en su hogar, y aprovechaba cada momento para disfrutar esa sensación.

-Jamás, Neji-respondió sereno.

-Tu vida era la venganza y la mía cumplir mi destino en el Clan Hyuga ¿Y míranos ahora?-la voz del hombre sonó divertida, algo que no era común en él, pero con amigos Neji tendía a actuar más relajado-En pocas semanas seremos familia.

-Y tú serás padre muy pronto-le recordó.

El Hyuga sonrió con sus labios y ojos. Su expresión se ilumino aún más al localizar a dos figuras femeninas en uno de los puestos de comida.

-Mira-señalo hacía el puesto-Vamos donde Tenten y tu futura esposa.

Neji caminó con rapidez hacía las mujeres tomando desprevenida a su esposa en un protector abrazo a su abultado vientre de siete meses. Era una escena enternecedora.

Hinata se apartó de ellos para darles intimidad, y reunirse con el serio y estoico Uchiha que la esperaba más allá.

-¿Estás disfrutando del festival?-le preguntó el moreno en tono cálido a la Hyuga mientras entrelazaba sus manos, ella asintió y se dejo guiar por él.

Caminaron juntos admirándolo todo, o por lo menos eso era lo que hacía Hinata seguida de cerca por Sasuke. En el camino se cruzaron con Sakura y Lee, ambos paseaban igual que ellos, se saludaron con afectuosa cortesía, al final las heridas habían sanado. Compartir tanto tiempo como médicas y la comprensión que llega después de que las emociones se calman consiguió que las asperezas se limaran entre ellas. Extrañamente las dos habían compartido una situación similar, y que afortunadamente de aquellas infidelidades hubiera nacido el amor y buenas relaciones de pareja termino por acercarlas. En especial, porque cinco meses atrás Sakura se había casado con Lee e incluyo a Hinata como madrina entre Tenten e Ino. Lamentablemente el gran ausente fue Naruto.

Finalmente sus pies los llevaron al puente en que se reunía antiguamente el equipo siete. Desde allí se tenía una vista preciosa de la Aldea, sin embargo el ninja no pudo evitar un profundo pinchazo de nostalgia en su pecho al recordar tiempos pasados allí, en su infancia, en especial recordaba a Naruto, ya habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que se vieron en esa fatídica pelea en la misión, por un momento se pregunto cómo se encontraría, pero pronto alejo esos pensamientos y sus brazos buscaron el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata para acercarla a él en un abrazo posesivo y amoroso.

Sasuke esperaba realmente que el tiempo hubiera traído el perdón de parte de su amigo. Aunque no lo pronunciaba en voz alta, extrañaba a Naruto y pensó muchas veces en ir a Suna a buscarlo, pero el temor por una nueva pelea y la prohibición de la Hokage, quien temía un conflicto entre ambas aldeas si es que no se comportaban, terminó por disuadirlo de su idea.

Ahora iba a casarse con la mujer entre sus brazos, y deseaba que Naruto estuviera allí. A una parte de él le parecía incorrecto casarse sin la bendición del Uzumaki, por eso había esperado tanto tiempo para proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, esperaba aún que su amigo regresara.

* * *

Los colores de los fuegos artificiales fueron lo primero que vieron sus ojos azules cuando cruzó las puertas de la Aldea. Su memoria le recordó la festividad que se celebraba, entonces se felicito mentalmente por adelantar su regreso semanas antes.

El Festival del Fuego era la ocasión perfecta para volver.

Su sonrisa zorruna se ensancho aún más.

El tiempo vivido en Suna fue como una bendición en su vida, aunque al inicio no lo había visto de esa manera, sólo quería alejarse y hundirse en su dolor y soledad.

Una vez instalado en el árido desierto, el dolor comenzó a calmarse, vinieron las reflexiones, las recriminaciones, la culpa y el odio. Los primeros cinco meses se dedico a cumplir misiones en completo mutismo, bebía alcohol más de lo normal e incluso compartió la cama con varias desconocidas, nada parecía calmarlo, nada era suficiente para él, hasta que sus excesos le llevaron una reprimenda del Kazekage, su amigo Gaara, quien le mostró los errores de su conducta autodestructiva, la manera en que se estaba perdiendo a si mismo; lo llamó a ser el ninja valeroso y noble de antes, a recordar su sueño; y fue allí que se decidió a sanar, curar las heridas del corazón requerían de toda la voluntad y el temple de su humanidad. Le tomó su tiempo, pero lo consiguió, por fin recobro la paz y fue capaz de perdonar.

Su amor por su Aldea, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura y los demás era mucho más fuerte que cualquier rencor. Quería que ellos fueran felices, y él también quería serlo, por eso había decidido regresar, adueñarse otra vez del sueño que pobló su existencia desde que era un niño, y el cual lo inspiró dándole la fuerza necesaria para buscar su felicidad.

Por eso, volvía para ser el nuevo Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre la Hoja.

Sus pasos rápidos y discretos lo hicieron confundirse fácilmente con la multitud. Iba sonriente y de lo más feliz, y demás esta decir que estuvo tentado a detenerse en varias ocasiones para abrazar a los conocidos y ex compañeros con los que se topó, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Primero debía cumplir con una misión que se había autoimpuesto.

Entonces el destino, la suerte o el mismísimo Dios decidieron jugar a su favor. Aquellas personas a quienes deseaba ver primero que a nadie estaban a unos metros de distancia, hablando entre ellos, en el antiguo lugar de encuentro del equipo siete.

Que afortunado era. Comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-Llévame a casa-le pidió ella apartándose con suavidad de él y, llevando una mano a sus labios para ocultar un bostezo inoportuno.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Estas cansada-afirmó él acariciando los largos mechones del cabello azabache de Hinata-últimamente estas siempre muy cansada y tienes mareos-señaló con suspicacia-¿Te has hecho examinar?

Hinata enarcó una ceja

-¿Qué insinúas, Sasuke?

-Bueno, que pueden ser síntomas de un em…

La voz del Uchiha se perdió al ver las pupilas abiertas de su pareja en un claro gesto de estupefacción, por eso siguió la trayectoria de lo que ella veía con tanta impresión, y sus propios ojos oscuros se abrieron con sorpresa.

No podía ser, después de tanto tiempo….

-Na…Naruto…-balbuceó la ninja en un sonido ahogado.

Y los pasos del ninja acercándose resonaron con más fuerza sobre la madera del puente, haciéndose notar.

El rubio tenía la vista fija sobre la pareja, pero la oscuridad dificultaba descifrar las expresiones que adornaban su rostro.

Sasuke entonces se movió sigiloso como un felino por delante de Hinata, totalmente en guardia activando el Sharingan al instante. Aquella actitud protectora sorprendió grandemente al Uzumaki, haciéndolo sentirse orgulloso de su amigo.

-Calma, Sasuke. Vengo en son de paz-señaló él alzando las manos-Sólo quería saludarlos primero. Los he extrañado mucho-agregó risueño.

Por alguna razón el aire entre los tres no se volvió denso, al contrario, sólo era silencioso y calmado. Aquello consiguió tranquilizar al Uchiha quien desactivo su línea hereditaria.

-Creí que aún faltaba tiempo para que regresarás, al menos eso dijo la Hokage.

-Eh…pues…me adelante-explicó riéndose el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bienvenido entonces, Naruto-habló con dulzura Hinata saliendo desde atrás de la figura de Sasuke.

Los ex novios se sonrieron durante unos momentos.

-Eh...la verdad es que quería hablar con ustedes ¿No los interrumpo o si?-Naruto reanudo la conversación.

-Ya nos íbamos a casa, Hinata esta algo cansada-respondió el Uchiha, cauto.

-No les quitaré demasiado tiempo-se apresuro a decir el Uzumaki-Nada más quería decirles que en el pasado quedaron nuestras diferencias. Yo los perdone, y espero puedan perdonarme los dos por mi agresividad y mis palabras-los miró a ambos- Son mis amigos y no quiero perderlos.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas, y se lanzó emocionada a los brazos de Naruto, quien le correspondió el abrazo enternecido.

-No tienes ni que decirlo, Teme- ambos se estrecharon las manos. Naruto reía, y aunque Sasuke no era asiduo a las risas, sonrió y su sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos.

* * *

Sasuke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina observándola, sacudiendo la cabeza y con la mirada fija en Hinata, que en esos momentos, muy alegre, se movía por toda la sala prendiendo velas, dándole al lugar un agradable aspecto romántico. Sin embargo, al ver a la ninja parecía que cada paso suyo era el grácil movimiento de una bailarina. Estaba feliz, y no podía culparla, él también lo estaba. Haberse reconciliado con Naruto ponía al fin todas las piezas de sus vidas en armonía.

-Me parece que vamos a celebrar el regreso de Naruto, por eso las velas ¿o no?

Su risa flotó hasta él y, al tocarlo, le procuró una agradable calidez.

-Absolutamente, pero no es el único motivo.

-¿Ah no?

La Hyuga se giró hacía él, y con ojos traviesos lo invito a acercarse a ella, por supuesto, Sasuke acepto la invitación. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hinata le echó los brazos al cuello y anudó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Inclinó la cabeza hacia él, y su cabello se derramó sobre el Uchiha como una lluvia de seda. Él sintió como el parpadeo de una mariposa aleteaba sobre su pulso y enseguida su ritmo cardiaco se disparo.

-Jamás imaginé que podía ser tan feliz, ni en mis más grandes fantasías-dijo ella, y dejó descansar la cabeza en su hombro, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja-Pero apareciste tú y lo cambiaste todo.

Sasuke le cogió el trasero con ambas manos para prestarle un apoyo. Al mismo tiempo, aplicó la presión suficiente para que sus intimidades hicieran contacto, de los labios de ella brotó un sugerente gemido.

-Estoy embarazada.

La apretó más hacía él.

-Lo intuía-dijo, y le mordisqueo el labio inferior-No te imaginas cuanta felicidad y luz has traído a mi vida-le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de los labios con la lengua, encendiendo una flama que los hizo arder de deseo a los dos.

Sasuke buscó sus labios en un beso largo y ardiente, lleno de gratitud alegrándose de que ella fuera la dueña de su corazón.

Hinata se fundió en él frotándose contra su cuerpo. Él caminó con ella hasta depositarla sobre el sillón de la sala, la cubrió con su cuerpo cuidadosamente sin despegar sus bocas, y en el momento en que se hizo hacía atrás para recuperar el aire su corazón latió con fastuosa dicha. El rostro de Hinata en la sombra que proyectaban las velas era extremadamente bello junto a las dulces curvas que prometía su joven cuerpo, aquello lo desarmó, reafirmando lo obvio. Haberse involucrado hace más de dos años atrás, aquella noche, fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar los dos en su vida.

La Hyuga alzó una mano y le rozó la cara, hasta que encontró su cabello oscuro y hundió los dedos en su espesa melena. De la garganta de Sasuke escapó un ruido leve.

-Hinata, llevas un tesoro preciado. Debemos hacer el amor con cuidado desde ahora-con el pulgar, le acarició el mentón y siguió el contorno de sus labios.

-¿De verdad?-ella respondió tirando la parte de arriba de su uniforme jounin hasta liberarla de sus pantalones. Deslizó de inmediato sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, los dedos totalmente abiertos para abarcar la mayor superficie posible. Siguió el contorno de sus músculos bien definidos, hambrienta de él-Yo soy la médica aquí, y nuestro bebé esta en perfectas condiciones. Relájate, Sasuke-la voz femenina sonó incitante, una seducción nada disimulada.

Él hundió las manos en su pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para plantar en ella el fulgor de su mirada.

-Aún así debes cuidarte. No quiero que ninguno de los dos peligre, por eso, nada de misiones para ti.

-Sasuke…-pronunció ella su nombre en un murmullo, y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle el pecho. La exploración de su boca caliente le aceleró el pulso-Como nunca, hablas demasiado cuando lo que necesito es acción-dijo la ninja, y levantó la cabeza para dejarle ver que sus ojos reían-Sabes lo que es la acción ¿O no? Mi ropa es pesada e incómoda-agregó mientras se inclinaba para jugar con la lengua en su pecho.

El poseedor del Sharingan ya no soportaba que ni el tejido más delgado separara sus cuerpos. Le abrió la blusa que llevaba y la lanzó a un lado sin pensárselo dos veces. Movió las manos suavemente por la blanquecina piel desnuda, siguiendo la delicada línea de sus huesos, la curva de sus pechos. Respiró casi bufando cuando cogió aquel leve peso en las manos y con los pulgares le frotó los pezones. Moldeó su cuerpo, apartándole la ropa mientras sus palmas y sus dedos se demoraban, saboreaban y acariciaban.

-Sas…Sasuke-pronunció su nombre, como un aliento, aspirando su esencia masculina en sus pulmones.

-Sólo acabamos de empezar-contestó él, quien se inclinó aún más para lamerle el vientre aún plano.

Hinata sentía el deseo en ascenso del Uchiha, cómo su cuerpo le quemaba y le dolía, cómo se endurecía hasta llegar al dolor del placer. Sus manos se volvían más duras, más exigentes, y ella se alegró íntimamente al pensar que él también perdía el control.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-murmuró, una suave demanda-Quiero tu cuerpo dentro del mío. No quiero que me trates como si pudiera quebrarme en cualquier momento. Estoy, estamos bien-lo dijo deliberadamente, sabiendo qué reacción desatarían esas palabras en su cuerpo, ya llevaba tiempo conociéndolo, descifrándolo, y ahora más que nunca sabía que él estaba atrapado en la misma tormenta de fuego que ella.

-En el suelo, donde pueda hundirme más profundo. Quiero hundirme en ti tan profundamente que no lograrás sacarme jamás-aquella frase de abierto reconocimiento de parte de él fue como un arrebato en el momento en que la arrancó del sillón y la tendió sobre la gruesa alfombra. Luego la siguió, necesitándola con tanto ahínco que ahora estaba grueso y duro, incapaz de soportar un momento más aquel deseo.

La Hyuga levantó las caderas para ir a su encuentro cuando él se adelantó y la penetró y la llenó, sintiendo ese cuerpo húmedo y caliente que se aferraba con fuerza a él. Ella dejó ir su aliento, y de él escapó como un hálito. La sensación repentina que le produjo era adictiva, una sensación total. Sasuke la cogió por las caderas y dio inicio a su rítmica penetración con movimientos duros y seguros que se hundían cada vez más en ella en busca de todo: su cuerpo, su alma y corazón.

Sasuke echó la cabeza hacía atrás, y por un instante, su cabellera se convirtió en un aura de seda oscura que sedujo aún más a la ninja. Su cuerpo tomó posesión de ella, más duro y más rápido, sin parar, tensándola a ella de deseo hasta que Hinata pensó que ambos saldrían despedidos por los aires de tanto placer.

El Uchiha alcanzó el clímax con ella mientras gritaba su nombre a los cielos, a los adornos de la sala, a un lugar sin nombre de sensaciones elementales.

Sobrecogidos por la intensidad del encuentro, Sasuke la estrechaba en silencio, sosteniéndose sobre una mano para no aplastarla con todo su peso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-inquirió él con voz pausada. Le acarició el cabello con la otra mano mientras su mirada oscura la buscaba con un dejo de seriedad.

-Claro que estoy bien. Sasuke, eres tan atento conmigo-confesó, mientras le seguía el contorno de los labios con la punta de un dedo-Adoro tu consideración, lo digo en serio, pero soy una mujer fuerte, y nuestro bebé esta bien. Confía en mí.

Él se inclinó para besarla. La besó intensamente, completamente. Fue un beso que a ella le derritió el alma e hizo asomar unas lágrimas inesperadas en sus ojos.

-Me has sorprendido, Hinata. Por supuesto que confío en ti-volvió a besarla, esta vez con ternura, demorándose con ligereza. Muy a su pesar, se separó de ella y se apartó para incorporarse. Se inclinó y la levantó- El suelo debe estar duro. Creo que la próxima vez nos quedaremos mejor con una cama.

Hinata lo miró, y rió, lo que para Sasuke fue como una revelación. Mientras ella estuviera en sus brazos, todo estaría bien en el mundo.

FIN


End file.
